School is hell
by ITILY
Summary: Mouse Near, Cat Mello and Dog Matt in one school..so what's gonna happen?...Yaoi Warning!.. AU..rated T for author's bad habit...Please R
1. I must confess

Oh yeah...New story..Woot woot!...and long-y...hehe...excuse my jabbering...please enjoy and REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DEath Note, simple as that.

Claimer: I wrote this story myself so I guess I own it, no plagiarism please..

* * *

**I must confess**

"U-Um-m-my-n-n-name-s-n-ne-nnear-r." Why was he stuttering so badly? He was making a complete idiot of himself. Now blushing a terrible shade of red "I-I-w-w-um-h-he-here-p-ple-plea-s" Cursing his hands for trembling out of his will, why was his body not obeying his mind's commands?

"What the hell! Hey kid What the heck you saying?" the tall blonde made a face, looking down at the annoying kid, feeling himself get very, very impatient, not that he was much of a patient person. Those blue eyes darted to the ivory white boy then to the letter that he held out with shaky hands, barely able to read the words, "Mello" on it, due to the kid's relentless shivering.

"What the hell is this!" Voice slightly less on edge.

"It-ttt-tto-m-mm-uh--" the young boy stuttered, making no sense to the blonde nor himself. His usual genius mind, going completely bonkers and then just shutting down, unable to think.

"Hahahah!" the redhead standing next to the blonde burst out in a laugh, "Yo Mels, you've got another admirer." the boy slouched an arm over the blonde, looking at the letter that Mello had ripped out of the little boy's hands. Then the redhead looked over at the white child, pulling his own goggles onto his head to get a better look, "Hey this one's not bad, kinda cute, maybe you should give him a chance, play with it a little." the redhead joked or more like mocked as if the younger boy wasn't there.

The albino boy stood there, dumbfounded and embarrassed, and to make matters worst, everyone was now staring at them, some eyes wide with interest, some whispering, some giving him dirty looks, since he went up to the school's biggest hottie (and bully), especially considering his status as a loser, to put it mildly, but most looked like they were laughing at him, silently.

"Yo kid, ya got a little crush on Mello?" the redhead teased, smirking. The white child's little ears drooped, looking down, hair falling on his face, he desperately hid behind his bangs for coverage, face burning up.

"Not interested." Mello deadpanned, having enough of the crowds, the redhead's teasing and of this little thing standing in front of him. With only one hand, he raised the letter up in the air, and crumpled it into a tiny ball so that everyone could see, then he chucked it back to the kid, hitting the pale child on the forehead, then the blonde and his redhead friend walked off.

The two walked away not looking back, but if they did look back, they would see the small boy crying in the hallways, the other students watching and laughing, calling him "LOSER!", 'FREAK!' and many other very, very nasty names.

The small boy covered his face with his palm, crying, the students just kept laughing and calling him names, then someone pushed him to the ground. He fell on his shoulder, hurting it, another boy pulling him up by his sensitive mouse ears, making him whimper. "Hey you little slut, if you're so desperate, we can do you now." a bunch of boys laughed, tugging his collar roughly, taking off a few buttons on his pajama-like shirt. The other students watching the spectacle and some even cheering as they poured a hot cup of coco on his head, making him shriek with pain, tears streaming down his slightly plump cheeks. "What is going on here?" A mature voice said from behind the crowds and the students fled the scene.

The school discipline masters manage to catch a few of the troublemakers but the poor child was also punished because he was decided to be the cause of all the ruckus.

* * *

Near walked into the cafeteria, feeling many eyes on him, and most were glares that could kill, how he wished he could stay back in his dorm that day, but alas he was already blacklisted, and doing that would only bring him more problems.

He took a seat at the furthest end, alone of course. Everybody hated him, because they considered him part mouse, one of the most foul clans, looked down upon by everyone and what's worst was he wasn't even really a part of the mouse clan, he was actually part hamster, but still both were rodents. He hailed from the ice lands, a culture not quite understood by the other regions, but there was no reason to ridicule him because of who he was. What's worst is that nobody even tries, they rather keep their distance as if he were the Black plague than come up to speak to him and try to understand him. No one would listen when he explained he wasn't of the mouse origin, which was quite obvious because he did have the long skinny pink tail, instead he had a cute little fluffy white one like that of a hamster, they had already made up their own assumptions from the two small rounded ears on his head. He was nothing but a rat (that's a very cruel insult if you didn't know) to all of them.

The whole cafeteria was just chirping away, insults flung at him from every direction, the people flinging them not caring that they were being very loud and harsh. A few tears escape his eyes, he quickly wiped them before anybody could see and call him a 'wuss' or something else worst.

Suddenly, everyone went mute. There was the sound of the cafeteria doors opening and closing loudly, then the thuds of boots on the tiles, Near didn't have to look up to know who it was, but he still did. His jaw dropped a little in awe of the stunning blonde beauty dressed completely in black, head to toe, because of his style, the other goths had completely changed their looks. This is Mello, unique, tough and he gets whatever he wants, wherever and whenever. His feline ears standing, always on alert and his golden tail swinging behind, grabbing his lunch from the lunch lady, which look like a tray full of chocolate. His best buddy, right-hand man and second biggest hottie in school always following close behind.

The redhead called Matt, aka Mello's number one man, walked up to the lunch lady next, grabbing two bottles of something that shouldn't be in a school at all, but somehow Matt got it, easy. The redhead was quite unique in his own way as well, with his goggles, and striped shirt, plus strange looking vest. But he always seems effortless and laid-back, just looking at him could make someone become lazy. One of his dog ear's always drooped, proving his slight absentmindedness, and tail sluggishly dragging behind.

The dynamic duo sat down at their usual table, no one else dared sit there, they just couldn't compare up to their magnificence, it's like they were in a world of their own, one that Near could never get into. After a moment, the cafeteria reverted to it's lively self but less noisy now. Near was still staring unblinkingly at the blonde, heart thumping, he liked him so much, but there was no way Mello could ever return his feelings.

The young boy yelped as something very cold splashed onto his head, he turned around, seeing the boys that had picked on him yesterday, grinning, "Oops." the boy who was obviously leading the pack said, tossing the empty plastic cup to his pale face. The whole room shook with laughter, Mello's blue eyes looked over, but they didn't show much care for whatever was happening. Near covered up his face, tears spilling, there was only one thing to do in this kind of situation, walk away. But instead of walking, he ran, as fast as his little legs could take him, dashing to the safety of his cramped room which resembled a closet.

* * *

Mello walked out late at night, remembering that he had left a very important notebook in his locker. He twisted the lock, giving the locker door a little knock, so that it would open, his messy locker spilled his stuff out, landing on the floor.

"Shit." He bent down to pick his things, noticing a small lump of balled up paper. He picked it up, forgetting his other stuff, leaning against the lockers, he tried to open up the lump, feeling very curious.

'Mello' It read on the envelop, with extremely neat writings, you'd think they were typed. For some reason, he felt intrigued to opened and look inside. His blue eyes widening, paying attention to each word.

_'To Mello_

_I know that I may not be very close to Mello and Mello may not even know who I am, but I must confess that my feelings for Mello are so strong that I simply cannot hold in anymore. I do not expect Mello to return my feelings, I simply ask that he acknowledges it, I do hope that I am not asking too much with that. No matter what, all I want is for Mello to be happy and help him whatever way I can, even if he doesn't feel anything for me. Mello, I like you very much, please be my friend."_

"What the hell?" the blonde muttered softly, scratching his head, this was the worst love letter he's seen yet. For one thing, it was way too brief and formal. Secondly, there was no compliments about him or anything. And what's up with 'please be my friend?'. And worst of all…

His mind stopped in his track as he saw a familiar small figure walking towards his spot, head down, with white curls covering most of his face. One of his sleeve was torn down and there was bruises on the exposed arm, as he walked blood was dripping from his wounded lip.

Near walked up to Mello, so damaged up, he didn't even recognize the black boots that he was staring at. "E-Excuse-s-m-me-" his voice shaky and broken, face still wet with tearstains, "h-have y-you"

"Hey kid can't you talk properly at all?" Mello furrowed his brow, Near immediately lifted his head, mouth opened a little, shock and embarrassment making his face flushed. No, of all the people, why did it have to be him? the little kid thought. His head lowered along with his ears and tail, but that one was hidden under his pants, nervously tugging and twirling his hair, finding no intelligent words in his vast vocabulary to use at the moment.

Mello just kept eyeing the kid, "What happened to you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I-uh-It-s-It's none of your concern." Near said a little harsh tone in it. He turned his face, trying to hide the tears that were brimming again.

The blonde was going to shoot something back but his cat eyes noticed a few shiny droplets rolling down the boy's ghostly pale cheeks. Feeling really awkward, the blonde twitched a little, hearing the ruffling paper in his gloved hand as he moved. Suddenly realizing that the kid was looking for it before, "Hey, um, here, is this what you wanted?" He handed the badly wrinkled paper.

Black eyes shifted to the blonde then to his hand, Near hesitantly took it, eyes now looking at the prove of how pathetic and what an embarrassment he was. It took another moment for him to realize that it had been opened.

"D-Did you r-read this?" he stuttered, eyes wide.

"Huh? Ya." Mello answered, feeling more awkward, why was he feeling so awkward? He never did so with all those other people who had confessed to him. But there was something about this kid, that pure white hair and skin matched with his white attire, those bruises, and the blood that was drying up, plus remembering the cafeteria incident that made Mello feel very uneasy and guilty.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Mello couldn't take it anymore, he needed to say something, "Um, you forgot your name." so he said something stupid. He slapped himself in the head mentally. The pale child grimaced, rubbing his eyes, as some tears were rolling down again, "You think you're so great." he muttered, gritting his teeth, "Who are you to judge me? All of you…are so cruel."

Normally, Mello would have beaten the crap out of anybody who would say (more like accuse) something like that of him without a seconds notice, but something about this boy's innocent broken voice, just made him pain instead.

"Mello is a terrible person!" he shouted, eyes looking straight at Mello for once. Whoa, that hit the blonde pretty hard. His blood immediately boiled. Who was this little small fry to call him a terrible person?! No way, he can't just let this kid off the hook, no matter how cute and innocent he looked. He tightened his fist, ready to punch the kid's lights out. Suddenly something smack him on the face, he grabbed it away, looking at it, it was the letter, looking around, the kid was gone!

* * *

Ok...REVIEW!!


	2. Teamwork

Ok...I'm so on writer's block...but I need to keep the flow going..so I'm jumping between stories..hope that helps..but if it sucks don't blame me...REVIEW!

* * *

**Teamwork**

"Hey kid, yeah you, you're on my team." everybody standing in the field went mute, eyes staring at Mello and the little white mass that he was pointing at. The little boy was confuse and shock to say the least, nobody's ever chose him, not only because he was a freak and everyone retorted him, but he seriously suck at soccer and any other sport for that matter. So why then did Mello choose him, especially after what he had said to the blonde yesterday?

Whatever the case, he didn't think much of it, just feeling a little too happy about being able to join some kind of group activity for once, even if all he did was sit on the bench. Little did he know of Mello's cunning plans for revenge, it was immature and a very simple plan, Mello was quite surprise that the kid hasn't seen through it yet, especially considering his IQ level, he knows this because for the whole night, he scavenge through the school's database to gather up information about this little twerp who had called him cruel and terrible. So it was all about revenge, that's right and not that he was maybe a little interested in the kid that dared stand up to him, even if just a little, no, no, it was revenge.

"Ok, kid, this is what you got to do." The blonde laid an arm over the little boy's shoulders, smirking to himself about how clever he was, not noticing how the boy had flushed ruby red from the physical contact. "Umm, thank you for putting me on your team, but I'm afraid that I'm not very good, perhaps it would be best for the team if I just sit this one out." Near stated frankly, not wanting to jeopardize the team's chance of winning and also his own health. "Nonsense, you'll do just fine" the blonde smirked, again not realizing how everybody was eyeing him strangely, except Matt who was eyeing suspiciously. The white child look to the coach, hoping that he would dragged him out, sit him on the bench, that's what he usually does since nobody wants him on either teams, and the coach was more than willing to oblige. But now, the coach was just idly playing with his whistle, not taking concern in the students activities, not that he did much of those anyways, so there was no way out for little Near.

"Mels, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Matt spoke up, his doggy ears slightly less droopy, giving Near a sympathetic look. Near just nodded. "No, trust me, it's going to be just fine." the blonde smiled sweetly, menacing thoughts running wild in his head. So what was the little boy to do now? Mello said to trust him, he says it'll be fine, surely he wouldn't let anything severe happen to the pale child right, since Near was on Mello's team, he would not get a chance to play with the other students again, if he declines Mello's offer. And the kid nodded.

_Five minutes later…_

"Yo, kid, you still alive?" Blue eyes look down at the boy who was lying on the grass, nose bleeding and eyes slightly watery. The other students gathered round forming a crowd. Great, yet another way he has embarrassed himself. Three, two, one.. "HAHAHAHA!!" and the heartless students laughed at him again, not one bothering to give him a hand, or a tissue or some comforting words.

"Clear the path," the coach said from the back of the crowd, the students move aside letting the coach pass, "Oi, kid, what are you doing? Get to the nurse's office already, come on, move it." the coach had his hands in his pocket, so obviously he wasn't going to help the kid, in fact if he could he wouldn't even have bothered, lousy dirty rats, why are they even allowed in the school, the coach was thinking, but of coarse he couldn't just let the other kids have their way with the little boy while he was on watch, that would mean a big cut out of his paycheck.

Slowly, the white boy managed to get to his feet, covering his bleeding nose with his hands, walking through the crowd, and headed for the nurse's office, but not before hearing a few quiet name callings.

*cough* **loser** *cough*** freak ***cough* **sissy** *cough*

But there wasn't much that he could do about it, besides suck it up and keep walking, taking a glimpse at the blonde who had kicked the ball to his face, winking and sticking his tongue out.

* * *

"Mello" the blonde turned over to look at the redhead, momentarily stopping his snickering, "That wasn't very nice you know." Matt said, pausing his game, giving the blonde a look that made him feel very guilty.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arm, looking away. Matt just gave Mello another look, that almost made the blonde gulp, "Well, it's his own fault, how dare he call me cruel and terrible." Mello pouted, childish.

"Isn't that what you are?" Mello swiped his head back, eyes wide, disbelieving that his best friend just said something like that. "Seriously Mello, what happened to you? You were so nice and sweet before, and now you're just another bully."

Did Matt just say he was 'nice and sweet'?

"Why'd you have to humiliate the kid like that? I think he really likes you." Matt shook his head, brown ears waving along, "Karma's gonna bite you in the butt one of these days."

"Whatever, I don't care," he muttered under his breath, throwing his head on the pillow. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, he said to himself over and over. He didn't care about the little boy, he didn't care that he kicked the ball right to that perfect pale face, he didn't care that he made the kid cried twice in public, he didn't care that the child's probably crying in his little room, crying those big black eyes out, he didn't care, yeah, he didn't care.

* * *

Ugh..it sucks...and so short...writer's blocks are awful...give me some ideas, guys..I seriously need them....REVIEW!!


	3. First kiss

ok..so I finally finish my other story (momentarily)...decided I should finish this up too...don't wanna make it too long...it's suppose to be a little quirky and comedy-like...I'm just trying to get out of my usual drama-drama thing...hope everyone likes it....REVIEW!!

* * *

**First Kiss**

"Melsss-where ya goin--" Matt slurred, hands swinging the half empty bottle.

"I'm gonna-hyk-go-hyk-walk this off" the blonde hiccupped while spitting out the words.

"Heeeey!" Matt called after, but the blonde was already out of sight, running away from any stupid mistake he might commit while in his intoxicated state.

The skinny teen walked around the hall, basically dizzy and incoherent, just wanting to lie down on his bed. He needed to cool off badly, he knew he always had this problem of getting too 'hot' after drinking alcohol, even a little made him aroused for some reason, why then didn't he reject Matt's offer?

No, he had to keep his urges under control, so he kept walking towards the dorms, footsteps swaying left and right, but slowly he was coming closer to his room and then he can take a good rest, washing this feeling off.

The little white boy clutched tightly to his towel, face flushed as he sneaked his way back to the safety of his closet-room. Apparently some of the boys thought it'd be funny to steal his shirt, pants, underwear and towel all at once, luckily for him, he had an emergency towel stash away just for an occasion like this. He was close to his room now, just a little more, thank goodness, nobody's seen him yet, or it will be just another way he'd be ridiculed.

Just a little more…

"Yo! Watch where-hyk- ya going!" the blonde scoffed, dusting his clothes as if hitting the thing made him dirty in some imaginary way.

"S-Sorry" the little boy stuttered, rubbing his sore nose, not realizing that the towel had slid down to his legs and the blonde was now staring at his exposed body. The pale child blinked once twice, letting the images come in focus. Oh no, of all the people, why did it have to be him!

The blonde watched as the kid scrambled for the towel, watching those thin hands moving so swiftly, and those slender legs picking the fragile body off the ground. He was focusing so much on this person's body, he failed to take notice of who it really was.

Nervously, the little albino managed to cover up himself, bowing his head, an attempt of apologizing for the embarrassing display and also to cover his face which was blushing furiously. He turned his heel, ready to flee the scene, when Mello grabbed hold of his wrist, having his back now up against the wall.

"Hey there cutie-hyk- where'd you come from?" drunk as he was, he still managed to act seductive and flirty. Cutie? the young boy thought, confirming now that the blonde was absolutely not in his right mind, especially with the 'where'd you come from' part. The smell of alcohol made it quite obvious as well.

"Mello-Mmph!" the blonde crushed their lips together, making the boy squeal from shock. The pale boy's dark eyes widened, staring up at the blonde's flawless features, his face glowing with some pink blossoming on his cheeks, just as the little boy, his blue eyes fully shut.

Ah…so warm, so soft, so sweet, what is this? The blonde thought, slowly opening his eyes, meeting the big black orbs that were unwaveringly gazing up at him.

"Ah!" he screeched, pushing himself away from the boy he had pinned up just a moment ago. SHIT! SHIT ALL THE CRAP!! SHIT!! the blonde cursed in his head.

In silence, they stared at each other, wondering what's going through the other's mind. After a whole 28 seconds, the white child blinked, slowly collecting his composure, he lowered his head to a bow and ran off, the only thing he ever knew to do when faced with such adversities.

* * *

_In Mello's room…_

SHIIIIIITTT!!! Shit all the freakin' hell the world SHIT!!! What the hell did he do?!!! He kissed him! He kissed a freakin' dirty lowlife RAT!! AHHHH!!! It's the end! The end of him! The end of his life!!

SHIT!! What is he gonna do now!!

In case you were wondering why the blonde was so frustrated in his current predicament, well let me explain that when a someone kisses a rat or someone from the rodent clan, this person would be eternally bound to that rodent for the rest of his or her life, or so that is what most people were taught to think. However…that really isn't the case.

Anyways, Mello was very frustrated indeed, especially seeing as how it was his first kiss, now it would be his last, or so he thought. And yes, I am serious, it was his first kiss.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Near's room…._

Oh my…what just happen? Why did Mello kissed him? Why would anyone kiss him? He was as they say a Rat after all, so why then? Alcohol? But Mello had called his 'cutie', so was it some sort of physical attraction as well? This is all too much to process…

His first kiss…and it was with Mello…had he really cursed him? Even if Mello was a jerk, he didn't deserve an eternal life stuck with someone he loathes with all his might.

In case you didn't know, Near is not informed of the lies told by the rodent community was in fact lies.

So… wonder what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

_The next day…._

No school…how convenient….

Mello : goes home to see his big brother

Near : goes home to see his big brother also

* * *

_Conversation between Mello and his big brother, Light_

"Light, I freakin' messed up!!"

"Calm down, Mello, I'm sure whatever it is, we can find a way to deal with it."

"No shit! This time it's bad, it's bad as hell!! I-I-"

"You what? Did you fail a test or something?"

"I kissed a RAT!!"

"…oh"

"What the hell!! What's with the 'oh'?!"

Light smirks to himself, obviously some devious plan had formed in his mind, a rat….wonder if it's that rat….

"What's his name?"

"Huh?" Mello looks at his brother, pausing in his dilemma.

"The name of the rat you kissed."

"His name?…It's Near"

Light smirked again, how could things go so perfectly… The elder brother smiled at his silly little brother, grateful that the blonde's mistake has open up a door of new possibilities to him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_The conversation between Near and his older brother, L_

"L, I am afraid that I have some unpleasant news."

"Oh, is that so. Please tell."

"Yes, as of yesterday, I lost my first kiss to a young man who does not belong to our clan."

"…oh…well that doesn't sound as grave as you make it seem"

"Yes, perhaps not to us, but to this young man it is, I have cursed him and stolen his freedom."

L just look at his little innocent brother, remembering that he doesn't know about the lies that the Rat clan had fabricated more that a millennia ago.

"Can you tell me a little more about this young man?"

Near blinked, nodding and continuing, "His name is Mello from the feline family. Please big brother, tell me what to do to help him out of this ordeal."

"Why is it you want to help him so badly?" L put a thumb on his lips. Mello? So that's how he's playing at it, guess I'll have to play along as well. L thought.

"Well I…" The little child blushed, quiet.

"It's alright, little Near, there's not much we can do at the moment, hence, I propose we gather together with this Mello and his family and discuss the matter in an appropriate manner."

"Thank you," the little child smiled, trusting his elder brother with every fiber of his being.

* * *

_Silly boys…._

* * *

L and Light aren't really good brothers..are they...anyways REVIEW!!

P.S. I love black nail varnish, it looks good...


	4. Conversation

Ah! The stupid upload Manager's gone crazy again...anyways here's the new chapter...sorry i've been neglecting this story lately...I don't think I'll be able to upload eveveryday anymore...maybe once every three days now...sorry guys...but life's getting busy for me...just...haiz...REVIEW!!

* * *

**Conversation**

**Conversation between L, Light, Mello and Near.**

L : Good afternoon, I assume that all of you are well aware of why we are gathered her today, so let's just cut to the chase.

Light : Agreed.

So as the two older brother discuss the matter, their two little bothers continue to stare at how idly they spoke of it and also how acquainted they are to each other, you'd almost think they were good pals. Of course, if Mello and Near weren't so distracted by each other and paid a little more attention, they would have noticed the mischievous spark in the two older brother's eyes.

Light : You know what, let's just make things easy and marry the two already.

Near : Excuse me?

L and Light turned to face the little white boy whose jaw was dropped, blinking and in great disbelief, for a moment L almost felt bad for his little sibling, but playing this game would be beneficial for the little one in the future, even though Near did not know it at the moment. That's right, L was only looking out for his little Near and not because he wanted to win Light in this sinister game.

However, the one who needed the attention more was actually Mello, who eyes widened, threatening to jump right out of their sockets, color seeping out of his complexion, mumbling, "M-Ma-Marry?!" and with that his blue eyes rolled back, his entire body collapsing, landing on the ground with the chair flipped, then passing out cold.

Near quickly rushed over, went on his knees, calling his name over and over, "Mello! Mello!". Somehow this gesture of concern made L very happy. Light just shook his head, embarrassed that his supposing tough brother fainted so easily.

* * *

The blonde finally regain conscience after two hours, blurry, hearing faintly in the background somebody murmuring his name, "Mello-". His blue eyes snapped open when Mello recognized the voice.

"You're awake." Near stated the obvious.

Mello shot out of bed, "Who? Where? Wha-" his voice zoomed the words, turning his head left and right, looking around the room. It was his room, and he was lying in bed in his all black pajamas, and then his eyes landed on the ghostly figure sitting at the far end of his bed.

"AH!" Mello yelped, pointing his index at Near, "What are you doing here?!"

"Umm" Near said awkwardly, "Brother Light said I should stay here until Mello wakes up." His deep eyes met Mello's, quickly shifting away again, "But since Mello is awake now, there's no need for me to be here, so I'll just leave." He got up, slowly headed for the door.

"Hey wait!" Mello called out, making Near turn. "Yes?"

….silence….

"Uh.." Mello finally said awkwardly, "y-you…er…what did you guys talk about?" If Near had eyebrows right now, it probably be raised. "I mean, you know, after I-uh-"

"fainted?" Near continued for him, making Mello blush a little. _Damn, this kid seriously has no people skills_, Mello thought. But the blonde just nodded.

"Actually…I don't know." Near's fingers went to his hair, twirling on a lock, "Light suggested that I should stay here and let the adults deal with things."

"So you've been here the whole time?" Near nodded. _Wait a second, this kid was here for a whole freakin' two hours_, Mello thought, his eyes narrowed, feeling very suspicious. His blue eyes scanned the room, nothing seemed out of place, or so it seemed. Those blue eyes then went to the pale figure again, "Did you touch my stuff?" the corner of his eyes twitched.

"N-No" Near shook his head, heart beating faster. Yeah he did look though Mello's stuff, he couldn't help it, the blonde's room just felt out of place, it was so neat, clean, or so that's how it looked on the outside. Near was just taking out an encyclopedia to read to pass the time while waiting for Mello to wake up, but when he opened it, guess what he found? He found a pair of sunglasses, very flashy black ones, which would have suited Mello very well, but why did he hide it in the encyclopedia? After some careful examination, he realized that the glasses had a tiny camera hidden in them. Whoa, so Mello has like a secret spy fetish? After some more investigating, Near had found six different kinds of hidden camera in the room and two camcorder pens. I bet if he continued, he would have found the Global Asset GPS Tracking Device also. It wasn't like Mello had anything to hide in his life, he just liked to spy on people, nothing wrong with that, right?

Mello's eyes narrowed some more, so the little mouse did look through his stuff. He was gonna hurl some insults, when Near open his mouth, "I'm sorry" The little boy blushed a terrible cherry red. "I'm sorry" he said again.

"I'msorryIlooktthroughyourstuff,I'msorryIruinedyourlifeI'msorryI'malwayscausingyoutrouble" his words blurted out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." He went on and on.

"Ok, ok, enough!" Mello snapped, Near finally stopped, eyes watery. "I'm sorry" the little white child said, pouting and looking very guilty, which made Mello feel very guilty as well.

"Ugh!" Mello ruffled two hands in his hair, messing the blonde locks, "I'm sorry too." he muttered. Near looked at him, eyes a little red with tears, "I'm sorry" Mello looked out the window, muttering the words under his breath. "about the other day…you know…at the dorms when I…I-well-I.."

"Kiss?" "Yeah…I was drinking and so….well I don't have anything against you…but that doesn't mean I like you and stuff…it's just…never mind, just…I'm sorry" Mello sighed, turning around to see Near smiling, "It's ok" his sweet voice cooed. _Wait, sweet voice?_

* * *

L and Light who were eavesdropping outside, decided that it was time to enter the room, breaking the sweet moment. The two smiled at their little naïve brother, who were both blushing slightly.

"Hello again Mello, glad to see that you're awake" L said first.

"Yeah hey.." Mello replied.

"So, have you came up with a solution?" Near said quite formally.

"Yes I think we have" L voiced, looking at Light who was smiling.

"You two" Light said with much suspense, "are moving in together."

"WHAT?!" Mello's voice raised.

"We have decided to not do anything rash, and let the two of you get to know each other. We'll see how things go from there onwards." L said, placing a thumb on his lower lip.

"Alright, that sounds rational." Near answered.

"What's the point? I'm already damn for life, there's no freakin' escape for me-"

"Yes, since you feel that way, I suppose you won't mind this decision of ours" L interrupted Mello. Light nodded.

"Whose side are you on?" Mello said to Light.

"There's no sides here, little brother, we're a family now." Light smiled.

The world went spinning for Mello again hearing what Light just said, "F-Fa-Family?!" the lights dimmed and the poor guy fainted for a second time in one day.

* * *

**Back at the school dorms…**

"Hey Mels, tell me again, what's happening?" Matt paused his game, now playing with his thin yet furry tail.

"I told you, Near's movin' in with us." Mello said with an annoyed tone as he put the luggage down at the corner of the room.

"Near?" Matt lifted his goggles.

"Yeah, the Ra-I mean mouse." Matt just raise a brow.

"Actually, I'm a hamster." the two turned facing the little white boy walking in. Near turned around, showing his little white fluff ball of a tail peeking out his pants. "See" he pointed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Mello took out a chocolate bar, "Anyways he's staying with us now, so deal with it." He munched, saying to Matt.

"Which bed will I be sleeping in?" Near said, unpacking his things which consisted only of books and his usual white attires.

For some reason, that made the blood rush to Mello's face. "Pst..well don't look at me…I'm not sharing my bed with you, no way.." even though he really wanted to.

Black eyes observed the room, it was small and slightly messy, two beds, one closet and two tables, the room was too compact to fit in another bed and barely enough to put a mattress on the floor. So he had to share.

"L and Light didn't see this through." Near mumbled to himself. Little did he know, that this was all part of the two brothers plans to get him and Mello closer together.

"Hey Mello," Matt looked sympathetically at Near, "Even though I have no clue to what's going on here…You should really be nicer to the kid you know" Mello rolled his eyes, huffing. "Um, I know!" Matt clapped his hands together, grinning like a goof, "We'll join the bed together."

And so that night, the three of them slept, Mello on the right, Matt on the left and Near in the middle…cat, mouse/hamster and dog….Sweet irony….

* * *

So yeah...the end part was very...like yeah whatever..anyways...REVIEW!!


	5. Sashay

Ok..yesterday I was listening to John Mayer's 'Your body is a wonderland' and got the story going...so hope you guys like it, it's kinda a song fanfic...I advise listening to the song to get this chapter better, plus I think it's an important song in the story development...REVIEW!!

P.S. Anyone else having problem with the upload manager? the stupid thing, I'm gonna write a complain again...oh ya...and thx for everyone's great reviews...pls don't stop...I need you XD

* * *

**Sashay**

The three of them continued to stay together for the next few days, not much has progressed between Mello and Near's relationship, in fact most of their conversation consisted of one syllable words such as 'hey', 'hi', 'hello' and 'yeah', that's about it. The only thing the two shared in common was probably--Matt. Not exactly what Light was going for, but L on the other hand was ecstatic that his little brother finally opening up even just a little, instead of hiding in his little shell.

"Hey Near, you wanna play?" Matt hollered, waving the controller. The white boy shook his head, smiling then continued his reading, feeling a little warmer inside. If only Mello would ask me to do something together with him too, Near thought.

"Mello?" Matt turned to the blonde, who glared and continued his chocolate munching, obviously not in a good mood, but when the heck did Mello ever had a good mood? Matt sighed, continuing his game alone again. So that's how things were going, nobody was complaining anymore but then they weren't exactly putting an effort to make things better, actually Matt and Near were, but without Mello's cooperation, it was impossible.

In school, things were worst than in the dorm room, none of the students besides Matt knew what happened between the two or what was going on at the moment, so Mello completely ignores Near, as if the kid doesn't even exist. When the boy walks pass, and attempts to wave, blue eyes glared fiercely as if he's gonna chomp off Near's hand for even thinking of doing something like that. In the cafeteria, Near still sat at the furthest end, alone. And if someone picks on Near, Matt's always the one who comes to help, even though the redhead often get strange stares from the students after that, he didn't mind. Mello on the other hand felt the need to preserve his image.

*Sighs*

* * *

"Near, we're going to class now" Matt waved, the little child nodded, smiling to both of them, then shutting the door.

After the two was gone, Near sighed, the air has been thick with the two around, although more so with Mello. The pale child was stressed and needed some refreshing, thank goodness Mello and Matt had afternoon classes, twice a week, two hours of freedom to do whatever he wanted.

Walking over to his old laptop, he searched through his music folders, clicking on his favorite song and hitting play.

"Shit!" Matt turned to Mello who just cursed a little too loud. "I took the wrong book" blue eyes shut tight in frustration. "S'kay, we can share.." but the blonde had already turned and started running back to the dorms. "Hey…." Matt shook his head, that blonde sure was quick, you could practically see the dust flying as he zooms pass, he should really sign up for the track team.

Mello was standing in front of the room door in a jiffy, he stood hunch catching his breath, he needed to be calm before entering, something about Near that always made him feel like he's suffocating. Once he was breathing even again, and his heartbeat not drumming in his ears, he heard something on the other side of the door.

Subconsciously, he laid his ear on the wooden door as he did so many times before with his brother Light's room. The blonde held his breath, listening closely, eyes scanning to see if anyone was around, he didn't want to get caught spying on his own room.

__

One mile to every inch of;

your skin like porcelain;

one pair of candy lips;

your bubblegum tongue.

Listening to the beat, and the music, that singing voice, Mello was sure as hell that this was John Mayer's "Your body is a wonderland". Whoa, Near listens to music, he suddenly realized. Quietly, he sneaked a peak, opening the door ever so slightly glimpsing at the small white figure.

__

And if you want love;

We'll make it;

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets;

Take all your big plans;

And break 'em;

This is bound to be awhile.

Blue eyes grew wide staring at the little boy swaying his hips gracefully, waist moving rhythmically along with the beat, shoulders ever fluid motion sashaying, being sexy as hell. Those blue eyes moved up to the white boy's face, not noticing that he was drooling over this kid. Near had his eyes close, long lashes gently sweeping on his adorably flushed cheeks, a small smile on his pale lips, white curls matted on his sweaty forehead, as he lost himself in his little world. His small white ears upright to hear the music clearly, mesmerized in the words, small fluff of a tail wagging left and right, as did Mello's long yellow one follow along when he continued gawking.

_Your body is a wonderland;_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands);_

_Your body is a wonderland;_

"Your body is a wonderland" his innocent voice sang along softly, raising his arms, chest moving up and down, rocking his slender frame, his moves some quirky, some seductive, some look like they shouldn't be legal. He let himself loose in this little moment, in this song, not hearing the door shut as the blonde teen who was spying on him rushed off. No, he was completely absorbed, something about this song that made him feel so good about himself, gave him a little more confidence, "Your body is a wonderland" he sang.

Meanwhile, Mello went full speed ahead, locking himself in the toilet, panting and sweaty and having a really big problem, but that was taken care of very quickly. He cleaned himself up, splashing water on his face, finally calming down. He leaned against the sink, shaking his head. No way, no way, no way, he wasn't in love, wait what?! No, no, it was only a simple crush, not love. Wait, that still didn't sound right. No, what he meant was he doesn't like Near, yeah that's right, so there was no hell of a chance that he was in love, yeah, no surrey Bob.

_

* * *

_

One week later…

Mello was trying his best to keep a distance away from Near, not like he wasn't already doing that before. Matt and Near were already getting a feeling that something was up with the blonde, but it'll be difficult to figure what it was, Mello was always complicated, his head filled with so many contradictory thoughts, he couldn't get it so how can anyone else.

DAMMIT! That song keeps playing in his head every time he looks at the boy.

__

Your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips

Your bubblegum tongue

SHIT!! He was staring again, Near turned over, black eyes curiously looking at the blonde who was flushed red again, he's been doing that a lot these days, but before Near could ask what's wrong, the blonde would run like he was on fire (which he kinda was, in a way) out of the room.

* * *

Moving on….

L and Light stared at the monitors in the little dark room, Light munching on chips while L on his sweets. Light had proposed that they keep a close eye on the two and their progress together, which includes installing hidden camera's all over their dorm room. (another reason why Near was asked to move in with Mello) L wasn't too please with the idea, especially knowing that Light was just looking for excuses to get closer to him, but the curiosity was too tempting to fend off and he really wanted to keep tract on how little Near was doing. Needless to say that the two almost had a nosebleed when they saw Near dancing.

"This is getting interesting" Light said, cat ears twitching.

"Hmm" L placed a thumb to his lips, black panda ears twitching as well. (yes, L is a panda, he adopted Near as his brother when the kid was around four)

"Let's see what happens next"

* * *

Ooh...Light and Mello have a bad habit of spying on people, don't they?...XP...anyways REVIEW!!! (Sends love to all those who do)


	6. The beach

Ok..I was writing this and starting to get the feeling of a little MXNXM..but I won't do a threesome( I don't think I will)..nah..Near's belongs to Mello...anyways that's how I see it...REVIEW!!

* * *

**The Beach**

"Do you Mello take Near to be your lawful wedded-" What the hell?! Mello was now looking down at Near dressed in an all white suit, taking his hand in his own pale ones. Blue eyes quickly noted that he was wearing a dress, a freakin' white wedding dress!!

WHAT THE HELL??!! He looked around the priest had finished his sentence, now looking straight at Mello. Confused, Mello turned seeing Light and L sitting together at the church benches smiling at him. What the hell was going on here?! Someone tapped his shoulder, he turned seeing the familiar redhead next to him, holding a pillow which two rings were placed on.

"Mels, you're suppose to say I do." Matt whispered.

"I do?" Mello opened his mouth without thinking. Wait! What?! "NO! That's not I meant to say!" the blonde frantically said. Near took his hand and placed the ring, and then the little boy did the same for himself, grinning at Mello now.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oh shut up, damn it!! Before he could think, a strong tug brought his lips smashing onto Near's. His eyes widened to their maximum size, pulling away.

"Come on, babe, you're mine." and Mello was dragged along by Near.

* * *

"AAHHH!!!"

"MELLO! MELLO! WAKE UP!!" Blue eyes spewed open, staring at a pair of green worried ones. "Mello, you ok?" Matt asked, still worried as hell with the blonde's sudden screaming.

"Yeah" Mello panted, clutching on to his heart. Thank goodness, it was only a dream. He sighed relieved.

"Mello."

"AH!" the blonde yelped at the voice. Black orbs stared at him, confused. "The hell! Don't sneak up on me!"

"I just-"

"No, no, no, no, NO!! I don't want to marry you!!!" Suddenly, everyone went silent, only the noise of the bus engine could be heard.

"I--I-s-sorry" the little boy sniffed, a few tears rolling down, it could've almost made the blonde feel bad had he not dreamt that dreaded nightmare just moments ago.

"Mello.." Matt furrowed his brow, his worries now shifted to Near.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for d-disturbing you." the pale child went back to his own seat. "Near, wait-" Matt tried to call but was pulled back by Mello, "shut up, just leave it." the blonde whispered, but his voice was demanding. Matt sighed sitting back down, but not before glancing at Near to make sure he was alright which of course he wasn't.

"What a loser."

"I can't believe he asked Mello to marry-"

"I can't believe he even talked to Mello."

"Well he is a freak"

And the insults went on, as did the soft snickers. Near held his knees to his chest, laying his head down on them, covering his face, crying silently.

* * *

Ugh, what a long bus ride….

They arrived at the beach, the sun shining, not a cloud in the sky, Mello cursing in every kind of language he knew. Yup, it was going to be a good bad day…

"Ooh yea!! The beach!!!" Matt practically leaped with joy, rushing straight for the water, paddling on fours as any normal dog would. Near almost smiled looking at the happy puppy, his ears no longer drooped, tail raised above the water, wagging, his mouth open, tongue sticking out, panting. Matt sure knew how to be cheerful, unlike some people….

"Crap all the freakin' teachers! Shit this school!! Why the hell?! Why the beach! Damn it!!" Mello continued cursing the daylight out of everything, a darkness seemed to vibrate over him. Hell, he was having the worst moods ever, all the little children, parents, elderly scattered as he stomped, even stepping on a picnic basket. Finally, he sat down on a beach chair under an umbrella, just fuming.

Near sat on the shallow water, splashing the water with his feet, playing with it as a child would. Most of the student kept a proximity away from him, so he was left alone on a more deserted part of the beach. He sat playing with the water, his pale skin illuminated by the sun.

"Here." he turned facing Matt, who was dripping wet and holding a bottle of sun block in his hand. "You should use this, don't want to get a sunburn on that pretty skin of yours, right?" the redhead continued to smile. Near returned the smile, taking the bottle in his hand, and spreading the lotion across his skin. "Come, I'll help with your back." Matt took the bottle, squishing some lotion in his hand than rubbing it across the boy's back, making him involuntarily shiver at the contact. "You're so sensitive." Matt giggled. Black eyes looked over to an angry blonde, who was blowing up a float. If only Mello was more like Matt, Near thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach, Mello who was not very Mellow, became extremely pissed. Damn it, that Matt's such a player!! I've got to have a word with him after this…Wait, what?! No, no, no, I don't care, I don't care. "I don't care." he gritted his teeth, continuing his blowing. Even though there was no chance in hell he was gonna get in the water today (all of you should know that cat and water is a big no no), he didn't want to take any chances, especially recalling some very unpleasant memories that happened to him not too long ago. He shoved the arm floats up to his humerus, then one round one around his waist, he didn't care how silly he freaking looked and if anyone dared say a thing about it, he was gonna shove the float right down their throats. Yeah, just thinking about evil thoughts made him a little less tense.

* * *

Now, a little insight to why Mello is such a big meany head…

Once upon a time, there was a cat named Mello, who went to summer camp. He was a nice boy, until some boys decided to play a prank on him, dumping him into the lake water---without his floats. Mello drowned to death. On that day, he lost one of his precious cat lives, now he has only eight left. (All cats have nine lives, or so that's how it goes in this story).

After that, Mello not anymore a nice boy became a big meany head, setting fire to the cabin the boys were sleeping in. Nobody died, however from then onwards, Mello became the biggest meany head of all.

The end

* * *

Back to the present…

Near went on innocently playing with water, hands holding a very big seashell that Matt gave to him.

"Well look-y here, it's freak 101." Near turned facing a very mean looking boy and his three-man gang.

"What's this?" another boy yanked the seashell from his hands.

"Give it back! Matt gave it to me." Oops, wrong choice of words.

"Matt ei? So you his little whore now?" with that the boy threw the seashell into the water, and of course silly little Near went after it.

He searched in the water, not realizing the boys had formed a circle around him until it was a little late. One of them caught him by the hair, pushing his head into the water.

"Help-" again he was forcefully pressed down. The water came rushing in, filling his ears, nose, mouth and lungs. Please help! I don't want to die!! Matt! Mello!!

"What the hell do you freaks think you're doing?!!!" the boys turned, seeing something blasting their way. MELLO?! He actually got in the water, swimming like all hell break loose towards them (good thing he was already wearing the floats).

Ping! Pang! Boom! POW!!

* * *

"Near!" the blonde called, hands lightly slapping the unconscious white boy that lay motionless on the beach, "Near, come on! Get up! Damn it! Get up you idiot!!" The crowd was already gathered, Matt checking for Near's pulse, nothing, damn where's the ambulance, teachers, where the hell is the help?!

"Near, breathe damn it!" Mello continued to pressed on Near's thin chest, forcing his heart to beat back, but nothing. Darn it was no good. The blonde paused, taking one deep breath, he pressed his lips against the younger's, forcing air down the little boy's lungs. The other students all gasp, some even fainted, Mello, their Mello just kissed that, that, that RAT!!

"Come on!" he pressed on the boy's chest again, nothing. Miraculously, for the second time, he pressed his lips on the boy's again. More people fainted, the ambulance better get here soon.

"Near!" he leaned down, forcing mouth to mouth air. Why? Why did he feel so painful inside? His tears welding up. Matt was already crying, hands still holding Near's wrist for pulse.

"Kkhh!" Near choked out the salt water, hurting all over. Mello practically threw himself on the boy, "You idiot! Don't do that again! I was so-" the blonde stopped, realizing all the eyes that were looking down at them. Yup, it's official, his life was over.

* * *

In other news…

The ambulance finally came and had to call for backup when they found the number of people fainted and also the boys that Mello beat to a bloody pulp.

Matt : laughs.

Mello : blushes.

Near : ….

* * *

I think I have to change this to the humour section...anyways REVIEW!!


	7. Reach Out

A song is used in this chapter...It's David Archuleta's 'Touch My Hand'...This chapter was quite a task..hope you like it :)....REVIEW!!

Author's Note : For the previous chapter, the floats Mello were wearing, I imagine them to be brightly colored ones, like yellow, pink, orange with polka dots and duckys.

* * *

**Reach Out**

The three of them sat down looking at the headmaster, they were still at the beach, since it was a two day one night trip.

"Now then, would the three of you care to explain what exactly happened?" Roger the headmaster asked.

….silence….

"If you have nothing to say, then I have no choice but to punish all three of you." the old man spoke.

"Enough of this crap." Everyone turned to face the blonde, who was glaring at the old man, despite his status, "It was me, ok? I beat the shit out of those boys, I caused the freakin' commotion and made 17 students faint, so leave these two out of it." Mello gritted his teeth.

"Mello" Roger shook his head, "Why-"

"Because I felt like it! Now are you gonna punish me or what?! Come on, I don't got all day." Mello huffed.

"Mello…" Matt furrowed his brow.

"If I may, sir." Near spoke suddenly, making Roger turn to the pale child now, "Yes Near, have you anything to add?"

"Well, I--those boys, they, um--they tried to drown me-so-"

"I see, but that's no reason to let Mello break their nose, arms, legs and ribs, right?" the man's forehead creased, closing his eyes thoughtfully, not realizing a certain blonde grinding his teeth at him. "Near, how could you be so irresponsible. You would let Mello take the fall for you." He continued. "I'm sorry but this is going on your permanent record and you'll be suspended for-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Mello snapped. What the hell's wrong with all these teachers?! Are they so deliriously stupid??!! Those stupid freaks tried to drown Near and this stupid old guy is blaming Near on it?! Why isn't Roger punishing them or even Mello, like hell, he was the one who beat the crap out of those kids! This is…this is…this is….

"This is discrimination!" Matt finished what the blonde was thinking. "If anyone's to be suspended, it should be those boys or Mello!"

"YEAH!" hey wait, that didn't sound right, "Matt" the blonde sulked.

"Oh sorry man, got carried away.." the redhead rubbed the back of his neck, apologetically.

"That's quite enough, you two. You shouldn't take the blame for this rat." So that's why! Mello rushed up to the man, grabbed his collar, yanking him off his seat, "Say that again." Blue eyes narrowed, spitting the words through his teeth.

"S-STOP!" Near shouted making the blonde cool, letting go of the man.

….Silence….

"Well…" Roger broke the silence, adjusting his tie which Mello pulled out of place, "I suppose this matter, seeing as we have all came out here for a vacation…I will overlook this unpleasant incident.." he looked at all three of them through his glasses, what a difficult bunch, he thought, "however, I expect a formal apology from all three of you to the parties involved."

"Yes, of course, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience." Near spoke first.

"Yeah, sorry." Matt made his puppy-dog sad eyes.

"Go to hell." the blonde stomped out, Near and Matt following close behind. Roger just sighed, he knew he should punish the blonde for that but the skinny teen was just so intimidating, Roger was scarred out of his pants of Mello. It can't be help anyway, especially after Mello chained one of the teachers to his car placed in the middle of a railway track, just because this teacher called him a delinquent. Of course, nothing happened to the teacher, however, it did manage to scare the living hell out of him and others who heard about it, including Roger.

* * *

**In the hotel room….**

"Mello." Near voiced, looking at the blonde who was munching angrily at a chocolate bar.

"What?" that came out a little stronger than it should have, making Near look away, blushing.

"T-Thank you" his pale fingers went to his locks, twirling, "for saving my life and, um, standing up for me."

"Hmph..whatever…" Mello stood up, heading for the door, opening it, "Don't get too use to this." he paused at the doorway. "I---I still don't like you! So don't think I'll be taking care of you and---Ugh! You're so annoying!" and the blonde rushed out.

Damn it! Why the hell did he say those things?! He was finally closing the barrier between them, finally getting close, and he blew it! Damn, why can't he just admit he's fallen head over heals for that kid? Damn it!!

It took a moment before the words sink in, 'I don't like you', 'you're annoying'….That's right, Mello doesn't like him and think he's annoying, no way, Mello couldn't possibly ever think anything of him…and the little boy held his body, weeping quietly.

Meanwhile, Matt was still on the bed sleeping, when he heard soft whimpers, making he snap out of his nap. "Near?" the redhead rubbed his eyes, placing the goggles over them, as if that could help him see better.

"Oh Matt, did I wake you? I'm sorry." Near quickly wiped his face with his shirt. Ugh! Why is he such an embarrassment? No wonder Mello hates him, he thought.

"What's wrong?" Matt yawned, stretching his shoulders a little, moving closer to Near's small frame. "Did Mello pick on you again?" Near frantically shook his head. Matt rolled his eyes, "Ok, what is this time? Did he say mean things to you?"

"No.." Near shook his head again. Matt sighed, "What am I going to do with the two of you?" scratching his red hair.

….silence….

Matt took the boy's hand, placing a seashell as big as his palm in Near's hands. The small child took it in his hands, looking at it, it was bigger than the one Matt had given him earlier, the one the boys threw away. Turning it, he realized there was a big thumbs up drawn on the shell with red marker. He blinked, looking back at the redhead.

"Don't give up." his usual easygoing voice became serious, "Don't give up on him."

"Matt…thank you"

The redhead snapped a smile back on, "No probs, that's what friends are for." Matt…he's such a sweetheart…if only….

"Ok!" the redhead clapped loudly, "So what are we gonna do now?" Black eyes look at him questioning. "Hmm" Matt scratched his chin, as if deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea snapped into mind.

* * *

"Matt! Where the hell you takin' me?!" Mello tried to break free from Matt's tight clutch. "Just come, you won't regret it." the redhead smiled, tail wagging.

Before he knew it, the blonde was standing on the beach, the students had gathered, and were dancing, must have been some beach party. Not that he cared much, Mello wasn't exactly one for crowds. "Come on, I want to-"

"Mello, you made it!" someone screeched.

"Hey Mello, you wanna dance?" more of his admirers came pouring in.

"In your dreams." He shrugged them off. "I'm going back to the room."

"Hold it!" Matt yanked him back, tugging him away from the crowd. "Come on, don't be a sourpuss."

Near looked up, turning his head to the familiar voices, "Let Go!" "Come on Mels, you only get to be 18 once--" Matt finally stopped and letting go of the blonde, who was sulking, "What the hell--" He stopped staring at the deep dark eyes that were sparkling at him, two little ribbons on his ears, wearing a yellow frilly blouse shirt and knee length khaki pants.

"N-Near?" damn, he just stuttered, not cool Mello, not cool.

"Good evening." nervously twirling his hair.

"Wow…um, I'm really thirsty, so I'll just go get a drink, and you two can chat." Matt said with the fakest tone ever, winking at Near, then giving Mello a slight push on the shoulder, causing the blonde to take a step too close to Near.

….

….

"Um.." Mello started, "you…you look good."

"Really?" Near said a little too enthusiastically, "..uh…thanks…Matt helped me." Of course, who else but Matt...

_Saw you from a distance;_

_Saw you from the stage;_

_Something about the look in your eyes;_

_Something about your beautiful face;_

The two turned, looking at a certain redhead at the DJ box, smirking. Mello squint his eyes, seeing the redhead giving him hand signals, what the hell?! Then, it hit him.

Hesitantly, he said "D-Do you want-um, want to dance?" he bit the inside of his lips. Mello?! But before the words could be deciphered by the confused boy, Mello grabbed his hand and twirled the petite child into his arms. If you didn't know, Mello is a good dancer, having 5 years of extreme ballroom dancing lesson helps too.

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights;_

_A wonder wall of stars;_

_But the one that's shining out so bright;_

_Is the one right where you are;_

Matt sure knew how to pick a song, it had pace slow enough to savor and fast enough to prevent things from getting awkward. But Mello wasn't exactly paying much attention, he was too seep in by the face he was looking down at, soft curls swaying as the soft sea breeze blew, long white lashes covering black eyes that refuse to look back at him, sweet pink dusting over the most adorable cheeks, and those lips, Damn it!

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand;_

_Reach out as far as you can;_

"Only me, only you" the blonde whispered. _and the band;_

_Try to reach out to you;_

"Touch my hand" those lips whispered back. Damn it!

_Can't let the music stop;_

_Can't let this feeling end;_

"Hey, um, you wearing lipstick?"

"uh…actually it's lip plumper, um, Matt said it's strawberry flavored" the pale child blushed some more, thinking he was talking nonsense.

"…Can I have a taste?" What was that? Incomprehensibly, a pair of lips crushed down on his. His black eyes widened, then gradually closing, relaxing into the kiss. Slowly, the small child parted his lips, letting Mello's tongue slide into his mouth, entangling their taste together. The kiss deepened, building softly, until they finally stopped for air.

There was no sound but the rustling waves along the seashore (Matt shooed everyone away while the two were captivated by each other).

"Reach out as far as you can." the blonde whispered, holding the tiny frame as close as possible to himself.

"Wha-"

"Cause I want to reach you too." Chastely, he met their lips again.

Mello…The darkness of the night drowned down on him, his black eyes closed, letting his body fall, but he knew that from now on, there would always be a pair of hands ready to catch him.

* * *

Damn...if only I had a guy like Mello and a friend like Matt...Near's one lucky kid....I'm so jeolous....anyways REVIEW!!


	8. It's short

Ok...this chapter is kinda pointless..but I kinda want to give Mello and Near a little more happy moments together...before I put an end to it..*smirks*...Hope you guys like this fluff....REVIEW!!

P.S. If you can't guess, the song is 'your body is a wonderland' by John Mayer..again..

* * *

**It's short**

_We got the afternoon;_

_You got this room for two;_

_One thing I've left to do;_

_Discover me;_

_Discovering you;_

Somebody pinch him, is this really happening?

_One mile to every inch of;_

_Your skin like porcelain;_

_One pair of candy lips and;_

_Your bubblegum tongue;_

The blonde continue to stride stylishly, guitar in hand, walking through the crowd. Who knew Mello could sing? And he was damn hell of a singer.

_And if you want love;_

_We'll make it;_

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets;_

_Take all your big plans and break 'em;_

_This is bound to be awhile;_

The little boy was stationary, still sitting on the ground, jaw slightly dropped. Is it him or was there some imaginary light and wind around the blonde?

_Your body is a wonderland;_

_Your body is a wonder;_

_Your body is a wonderland;_

With that about twenty students fainted on the spot. The blonde smirked, happy at himself, that he could make people pass out without using his fists. But looks like he was going to get some problems with the headmaster again after this.

_Damn baby;_

_You frustrate me;_

How did Mello know his favorite song? (Ahem, well Near, he has been skipping afternoon classes to spy on you.)

_I know you're mine all mine all mine;_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes;_

The blonde was now standing over the shocked and blushing white child, feeling pretty full of himself. He was putting in a lot, even learning to play the guitar which he abandoned three years ago, but then he's never one to be subtle on things.

_Your body is a wonderland;_

_Your body is a wonder;_

_Your body is a wonderland;_

_Your body is a wonderland;_

"_Ba ba dup ba da da da_…" Mello swung the guitar to his back, getting down on a knee, so that he was face-level with the pale boy. Holding his small chin, "Happy sweet sixteen" he purred, then kissing the small child right on the lips. Thirty other students fainted.

Breaking the kiss, he tugged the kid up to his feet, glaring at all those who were watching, "Listen up!" Mello said loudly, demanding everyone's attention. "This kid is with me now. So anyone who so much as touches him, I'll grind you with a blender, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"GOT IT??"

"YES SIR!!" the students shouted in unison.

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday sweet Near, happy birthday to you_" They finished the song with applause.

He blew out the candles, making his wish, but looking at the odd family standing in the room there with him, he didn't really wanted anything else, besides this to last forever.

"Ok, time for presents!" Matt said energetically after eating some cake. "Here open mine first." the redhead jumped up and down, doggy ears on high alert as Near unwrapped his gift. "Tada!! It's a makeup kit!" He exclaimed. "Oh…" Matt sure was full of surprises, "thank you" Near smiled to the preppy puppy nonetheless.

"Happy birthday Near. I expect you to put this to good use." L said handing him a small black pouch. It was a camera. "Thank you"

Light let go of L's hand, leaning down to the boy, whispering close to his ears, "My gift is in the camera, you can look in it later." It almost make the shy child shudder to think of what it might be, "T-Thank you."

"Save best for last eh?" Mello sat himself down on the couch next to Near while the others were busy drinking and yapping. "Happy birthday. You ready for my gift?" he said close to the little mouse ear like a secret. Black eyes blinked, not knowing how to respond. Smirking, Mello placed a small black box in his cold hands which tentatively opened it. It was a silver necklace, with a pendant carved using the letters M and N. The letter M was made to shape a heart with the letter N enclosed within it.

"It's beautiful." The blonde smiled, taking the necklace and rounding it to Near's thin neck, securing it there. "It fits perfectly." Smiling, Mello leaned down kissing the pendant, making the boy shiver.

"Eww….get a room you two." the two shot up staring at the redhead, blushing, but then realize that he was directing it at Light who had L pushed to a wall, and the two now making out. When the hell did they get so chummy?

"It's a little crowded here. Let's go for a walk." Without waiting for a respond, Mello tugged the kid up, leading him out the door into the garden.

* * *

**In the garden….**

Mello sat down on a bench, pulling his small mate into his lap, lulling a hymn.

"Umm, Mello?" Near said slowly, the blonde stopped his humming, focusing on the pale face, "Why…Why are you doing this?"

"What you mean?" The blonde rose a brow.

"Do you…is..uh--the curse or…um.." Preposterously, Mello understood what he was trying to say.

"You wanna know a secret?" Black eyes grew wide with interest. "That first kiss of ours, it was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life." and he has made a lot of mistakes.

"It…" The little boy quivered in his lap, eyes watery. "..s-sor-"

"But I wouldn't change it for the world." He smiled up at the dazed child, then buried his face in the hollow of Near's throat, "I love you."

* * *

"Looks like things are going better than planned, right L?" Light's brown cat ears twitched.

"So it seems."

"Wait, you guys planned this?!" the shocked puppy looked at the two older brothers.

"…"

"OMG! Why didn't you guys tell me? I wanted in too!" Matt pouted, dog ears drooping.

"I love Mello, forever and ever." The three snapped their attention back to the screens, seeing the two young lovers lips locked together.

"Aw…snf…" Matt wiped the corner of his left eye, "This is so cute…"

"I know, it's just the sweetest." Light said, sniffing as well.

"Hmm…"

* * *

I thought I was going somewhere when I started this chapter...but guess not...anyways...at least I got Mello to confess...hehe...REVIEW!!


	9. Parents

Dang this chapter was hard to finish...I think I'm havin' those writer's block again...got the idea..but just can't get the words to convey them...anyways hope this wansn't as crappy as I thought...REVIEW!!

* * *

**Parents**

The small child sat at his desk, fidgeting with his new camera, it was small, silver, quite fashionable and in trend. L sure thought this through. Carefully, he hit the on button, displaying his white pajama pants on the screen. He snapped a picture of their dorm room with Mello painting his nails and Matt playing his DS. The two didn't seem to notice the small click. He pressed the memory button, the picture he just taken popped up first, strolling down, he found pictures of his birthday party. Strolling further…eh, what's this?! There were pictures of the beach, of him and Mello, dancing and kissing…but he didn't have the camera then…this must be Light's gift…Strolling some more, he found pictures of Mello, childhood ones….and might he say, it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. There he was the little kitten still in his diapers, with a cowboy hat…Aw…and even one where he's sucking a pacifier….

"Damn it!" Near turned facing the angry blonde, cursing at who knows what again. Haiz…people sure do change…

He went through the pictures, smiling inwardly at all the cute little pictures of Mello, he was so fuzzy and huggable back then. There were also some with Matt when he was just a pup, playing with the blonde in their playpen, the two must've known each other for a long time now, it kind of made Near envy Matt.

"Low battery." the words flashed across the screen. Swiftly, Near switched it off and plugged the cable in, walking towards the bed to sit next to Mello.

Black eyes shifted onto the black tint Mello was covering over his nails. "Mello."

"Hmm?" the blonde said without lifting his eyes, cautiously applying the black liquid. "Why do you like black?" ok, that was a silly question, but he just wanted to make a conversation and it was one of those do-nothing days.

"…" Mello made a face as though he was thinking about metaphysics or some other very difficult things, "I dunno…I just like it, there's no particular reason, I guess it's personal preference…I mean, why do you like white?"

"…" Near furrowed his brow, pouting, and puffing up his cheeks like a bloat fish and for some reason, that was cute as hell to Mello. The urge to pinch those cheeks were too great to hold back, "Ouch!" Near pushed the hand away, rubbing the spot with his own hand.

"Sorry" the blonde grinned, taking the little boy's left hand. "Mello what are y-" Before he could finish, the blonde had already painted a nail with his black polish, blowing lightly on it so that it'd dry quicker.

"What you think?" Near looked at the black that contrasted his white skin, cocking his head a little at it, "It doesn't really suit…"

"Hmm…" Mello made another face, "guess not…So wanna do the rest?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"I think it's dry now." Near ran a finger on a nail, it was smooth now…and black.

"Ya, mine too, so what cha wanna do now?"

"I--"

"NATE!!" the door burst open, making all three of them yelp with surprise. At the doorway, stood a man and a woman, grinning and hands holding a little too many gift bags.

"Who the heck are you?!" the blonde was quick.

"Nate!" the two ignored him, making their way towards Near. The blonde quickly took a step in front of Near, taking a protective stance which the little mouse instinctively hid behind. "Don't come any closer!"

"Who are you?" Matt got up, standing close to Mello.

They stopped, eyes widening, then plastered a smile back on again, "Nate, are these two your friends?" the fair-haired lady asked.

"What strange friends you have…" the man accompanying her voiced, then the two nodded at each other.

"Stop avoiding the question! Who are you?!" Mello snarled.

The two paused, serious, then smiling widely (in a kinda freaky way)at them, they said in unison, "We're Nate's parents!" they said, frolicking.

"Hooray! Yay! Yippers! Yapperz! YAY!!" They clapped and boogie like a couple of idiotic mascots.

The three just sort of stood there agape, watching the man and women dance around, they were like a couple of twins, freaky, overly preppy, and annoying ones who like to cheer really, really loud.

"STOP!!" Mello snapped, holding his head, he was getting dizzy watching the two swinging round and round. The two stopped, cocking their head at the blonde, making an 'o' with their mouths, frankly it was the most stupidest expression Mello had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, "And who's Nate?"

"He is!" They each pointed at the little white fluff protruding behind Mello.

"Near?" Mello and Matt looked at the white boy, with question marks practically blinking above their heads.

"Me?" the boy pointed at himself, "I think you've made a mistake, my name is Near."

"No mistake, our little darling." they pointed at each other's ears then flipped around wiggling their tiny round tails. "See.." They grinned, I don't even wanna describe how freaky it looked.

"Are you….are you really my parents?" he said with some difficulty, blinking, not sure how to feel about the situation. He had always thought his parents didn't want him anymore, threw him away, but here they are now 12 years later.

"Honey, just look at him, our little Nate, all grown up." the lady said to what they would guess as her husband, wiping a little tear from the corner of her light blue eyes.

"Yes, that's right. We have so much to catch up on" the equally fair-haired man smiled.

"And not a moment to spare." They nodded again.

* * *

How the heck did they all ended up here, sitting around the table, having dinner with Near's long lost parents?

"Oh Near, you're so skinny, you got to eat more. Here, have my potato." the lady who introduced herself as Halle said.

"Thanks-" the pale boy said awkwardly.

There was a long silence after dinner. L looked at Light who looked at Matt who looked at Mello who stared at Near who looked at Halle and Rester (the man who claims to be Near's father) and the staring and looking list goes on.

"Ahem" L began, breaking the ice, "Are you really Near's parents?"

"Of course, we are." the blonde haired man raised a piece of paper up, showing everyone what it was, a birth certificate? Near's, wait, Nate's birth certificate.

L took it, examining, while the rest watched him. He nodded, handing the document back, "Very well then. What do you propose we do next?"

Everyone's eyes went wide. That's right! What the heck was gonna happen to Near now? Go back home? With these two weirdos?

"We'll be taking him back to the Ice Nations" Halle said, taking a serious tone.

"He is accorded to marry our king in a week's time" Rester continued.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Wha--What the hell!!" Mello shot out of his seat, grabbing Near close to him, "What the f'ya saying? Who the hell do you think you are?! You think you can just come in here and take him away??!!"

Near stared at the table, eyes unfocused, feeling absolutely stunned. "Calm down, Mels" Matt stood up as well.

"Shut up Matt!" blue eyes glared back at the two couples.

"Is that why--" the small hamster boy quivered in Mello's arms, voice shaky, "Is that why you came back for me?"

….silence….

"I can't--I can't marry--I'm with Mello now" Near held closer to the blonde.

"Yeah, that's right!" Mello huffed.

"The cat?" Halle and Rester looked at each other, a little shock, "A cat and a mouse? Together? That's not possible--"

"And why not?!" Mello gave them a dirty look.

"We kissed and--" Near blushed.

"Ah…that old trick again" the two smiled now, "Don't worry about it, the curse isn't real, so there. You two don't have to be together. Now that that's settled, come on, let's go." Halle stood up, reaching for Near.

"Come on, son, we have a train to catch." her husband followed suit.

"Wait." It was L's turn to object, "I can't allow this."

"We're sorry but you don't have the right to stop us. None of you do. Everything has been arranged. We advise you to not get in the way." Rester said. A storm of guards barged in.

"Come on, time's are wastin'" Halle hoot.

Near glanced over to the blonde, desperately hoping he would say something, stop these people, but nothing. He felt something gurgle up in his throat, he swallowed the feeling down, stepping away from the cat and towards his so called parents. Mello, why didn't he try to stop them? I thought he loved me or was it really only because of the kiss that we stayed together? His eyes tear up thinking about it.

Black eyes shot one last helpless look at the blonde as the small child was escorted out by the guards and his parents.

Goodbye…

* * *

Damn...sorry if this sucked...I'm kinda stressed....reading newspaper does that to me....but you get the idea...Near's going bye bye now....so.. REVIEW!!


	10. Shocking

Ok guys...gotta tell ya I'm gettin really busy in a really short time...dunno how it'll be in the next one month time...so don get too angry if I don update as often...anyways wish me good luck..results coming out soon and hope I do good...and get to medical school...yeah..I know nobody cares about my personal life...just a heads up...anyway please enjoy this new chapter and REVIEW!

* * *

**Shocking**

It took another moment for the blonde to snapped out of the shock and process what had just happened and when he did…

"NEAR!!" He screeched, leaping for the door to chase after them, but someone caught a firm grip around his waist, making him slam against the door. "LET GO!!" He squirmed underneath the heavy weight that set itself on his back.

"Calm down Mello!" Light had to shout over Mello's struggle.

"No let go! Near! NEAR!!" He screamed the name, suddenly feeling very weak, a few tears dripping perpendicularly onto the carpet. "Near…don't take him.." his voice coming out in whispers.

"Mel--" Matt watched the spectacle wide eyed, feeling like a kid who just met up with the boogieman.

The blonde laid limply on the ground, emotions draining his strength. Light got up to his feet, staring down at his helpless little brother, feeling his pain as well. The room was filled with nothing but the echoes of Mello's sobs.

L walked over to the blonde, giving Light a sympathetic look before bending down. He caressed Mello's forehead, brushing away the sweaty blonde locks. "L" the blonde grabbed the panda's skinny wrist, "you have to…do something.." He hiccupped.

"Mello, I know how you feel, but" L sighed, "we can't do anything hasty, we have to" He paused, for once not certain of what step to take next. "make a plan."

"There's still a week's time. We need to figure out a solution for this." But it wouldn't be easy considering if it's true Near will be marrying into royalty. Nevertheless, everyone seemed to calm a little by L's words. At least, there was still some sort of hope.

"Near…I love you.."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" his soft voice even weaker than usual. "please…I don't wanna go--please…" voice breaking between sobs, two guards held a tight grip on his arms on each side, dragging him along.

"Please…L..big brother! L, don't let them take me!" his mind switching to child mode, "..Mello? Mello! Where are you?" Panic engulfing his logic, as he struggled to get free.

"Be quiet!" A hand came down harshly on his cheek, making him go silent. "Damn it, how did we ever make such a noisy brat?" Rester cursed, his voice no longer cheerful.

"Well, don't look at me, you're the one with the big mouth." Halle snapped, her voice edgy.

"What was that woman?! You better watch it or I'll cut out that ugly mouth right off that ugly face." the man scoffed back.

Near blinked in disbelief, who are these people?! What happened to the cheerful, happy, loving couples that were suppose to be his caring parents?

"Why don't you drop dead." Halle narrowed her eyes, "Seriously, now I remember why we broke up. You're trash!"

"Why you no good…" Rester's face went red, "Hmph, whatever, as soon as we hand this kid over and I get my hands on the dough, I ain't ever wanna see you again."

"Fine! I'll take my portion and we can go our separate ways again." Halle shot back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Near was regretting ever trusting these two, why did he even think he could believe them to start with? They had dumped him when he was only four years old, like what kind of parents do that?

"Let go!" He pulled and tugged his arms, trying to get free, "Let go of me! Mello! Mello! Help! Somebody help! Ngh..Mello!" he was making quite a scene at the station.

"Will you please shut him up already!" Halle sneered. One of the guards quickly placed a cloth over his mouth, gagging him, there was a very pungent smell, then everything went black.

* * *

"Nnh.." He lifted his heavy lids, black orbs finally focusing on a figure crouching next to him.

"Sweetie, you awake?" the voice was mature and female. He rubbed his eyes, letting his retina adjust to the rooms dimmed lights, then to the women who was stroking his hair.

"Who…Who are you? Where am I?" He sat up, searching the room for any familiarity. There were red curtain hanging from the ceiling, yellow lights shining sickly on them, making the room have this 'dreamy' state.

"My name's Takada. You're at the palace." The lady answered simply. "Can you tell me your name son?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Near, my name is Near." dark eyes roamed the room again, "How--"

"You were asleep for a long time." the dark haired lady gave a faint consoling smile. It wasn't good enough of a gesture for the child started to weep. "I wanna go home." he covered his face.

"I'm sorry" Takada sat down, pulling his head to her busty chest, her voice kind, "I really am, but there's no going back now, this is your home." His pupils dilated, pushing the body away, "No! I--I'm going home! Big brother will come…and Light and Matt….and--Mello.." Although he wasn't too sure about the last name mentioned.

Takada sighed, this kid obviously don't know who he's up against or what kind of person this man is. But she didn't say anything to further break the fragile hopes of the boy. "So Mello.." She changed the topic, "Is he someone special?" Near tilted his head at the woman, questioning.

"I heard you saying his name over and over in your sleep." she explained, smiling casually.

"Oh" he looked away, twirling on his white hair, "Well, um, he's my--" oh wait, Mello doesn't belong to him.

"So he is someone special." Takada nodded to herself, answering for Near. The two of them will never be together, she thought, but didn't say it out loud, it would've been too cruel of a reality check for Near.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" her eyes were soft, and Near found himself spilling every detail about his life to her.

* * *

Damn this freakin' train, it's slow as hell! Come on! Move already!! The blonde angrily chomped off a piece of chocolate.

Matt drooped into his seat, his whole body crippled, slouched in depression, not even in the mood to play his games. His mind musing, 'Near, Near, Near, Near, Near, Near…'

Meanwhile, in Light's head, 'Got to keep Mello calm, don't let him do anything stupid that would jeopardize our lives or worst our family name.'

Whereas L contemplated, 'This is quite the sticky situation. We should play it safe with persuasion and reason. However, if that doesn't work….the truth is I'm not sure what we could possibly do if we aren't able to talk things out with the king…guess we just got to wing it…'

* * *

The little hamster sat on the bed, one leg held tightly to his chest, the other swinging freely along the bedside, laying his head on the older woman's shoulder, finally relaxing after a long talk.

"You're lucky you know," Takada stroke his hair, then lightly touching his ears, feeling the soft texture.

"Why-"

"Nate River, his majesty summons you." A guard said outside the door.

"Come on son, get ready and make yourself presentable."

* * *

His hand shook, feet wobbly, feeling a little like the tower of Pisa, not knowing what to expect of the person that was behind the door.

"Go on." Takada smiled, but her eyes looked worried.

The little boy gulped, swallowing his fear down, slowly stepping into the room. The light spurt around like thousands of diamonds, too bright to be pleasant to the eyes, he blinked, letting his eyes adjust.

'Clack' The wooden door closed behind him, his fears coming back in peristaltic waves.

"Good evening your majesty." he greeted just as Takada had instructed, lowering his head in a bow then hung in there. Orange, green and red shone on his from the tinted windows that resembled those of the church, he hadn't known that the king was devout.

"And good evening to you my child." The man spoke as if he was a pastor, stepping down the small flight of stairs and making his way towards the boy.

"So white you are, pure as the first snow of winter. Will you not look at me child?" The man held his small chin, finally making eye contact. "What deep eyes you have, filled with meaning." Near looked at the man, his eyes hidden behind glasses, but something red seemed to glistened behind them, making the boy shudder.

The king noticed this, and said quickly, "Do not be afraid child, the Lord has sent for me to save you." The Lord? Near was confused.

"God spoke to me about you and I immediately sent out for a search, but you were no where to be found in this nation. And then I stumbled across your parents."

"My parents?" He spoke accidentally.

"Yes, but they are not what I'd expect them to be. Such people aren't fit to be your parents. However, they did bring you to me, so I shall forgive them as my Lord is merciful as I do well to follow."

The man turned abruptly, letting go of Near's face, his long black cape swung. He breathed in, staring up at the window and the crucifix that hung above. "Today" He began after the pause, "The Lord spoke to me again. He said I was to be rewarded because of the good man and king I am."

Near took a step back, as the man turned, black hair flinging. "God has decided you as a fit reward for all my good deeds and years of devout faith" He stepped forward, grabbing the boy's wrist, "Do not fear child, the Lord has chosen to save you."

With one swift tug, Near collapsed into his embraced, lips interlocked. The next natural thing to do was struggle, but his cursed weak arms betrayed him. After a whole one minute, the kiss broke. In his frightened state, the boy started to sobbed.

"Do not cry, I will save the essence of your purity." The man dragged the weeping child harshly into the next room where a large mattress was centered. Black eyes immediately widened, pupils contracting as the tears continue to flow.

"No! Please--Help!!" He shouted, pulling at his wrist.

"I will help you child, give yourself to me and be saved from damnation." He voice even, convinced at his own righteousness.

Near's small body was thrown on the bed, where the man laid on top of him, suffocating his small lungs, but he continue to stir and kick. "No!! Ahh!! No stop! Please!"

"Do not be afraid, I will bring you salvation." His voice clear as day, while his hands worked their way down to Near's pants, pulling them off smoothly.

"NO!..Ngh..MELLO!! Help me! PLEASE..MELLO!!"

* * *

Damn, I'm picking on Near again....sorry guys, this is just a little built up for the story...don hate me...but i think I've gotta change the ratings now....hmm....anyways just tell me what you think, it'll be well looked into....

P.S. The king is Teru Mikami..XD


	11. One way out

Ok...not much to say....hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I didn't hurt Near so guess I don't need to change the ratings...REVIEW please..

P.S. Anybody got some good song suggestions?...It'll be a big help for my writings...

* * *

**One way out**

"Mello! Mello help! Please Mello--" His high-pitched voice vibrating throughout the room.

The man brought his face up from Near's bellybutton, his glasses now tossed to some unknown area, revealing his blood red eyes. "Mello? What is that?" He was genuinely confused, looking straight in the pair of tear-filled black eyes, not one bit phased by the fear shooting out through them.

"Mello…" His voice disappearing into hiccups, struggling in vain to get the man off his body. The man closed his eyes, body still crouched over Near's, 'God, what is this Mello?' he said to himself and the Lord.

Just then, someone knocked on the door, "Sorry to disturb, Your Majesty, but there are guests at the palace gates, they say they have important matters to address to concerning the boy Nate Rivers, should they be allowed inside?" a rough husky voice asked.

Crimson eyes looked at the boy below who was still weeping and writhing, voice composed as he spoke, "Yes, give me a moment. In the meantime, bring them to the tearoom." He said to the person on the opposite site of the door. "Yes Sire," and the footsteps lead away, fading into the hallways.

"Hmm, I haven't expected this to happen." His said thoughtfully, looking back to Near who had his eyes shut, panting heavily, trying to block out everything that was happening. "I wonder what God is planning." He caressed the boy's sweaty forehead, leaning down to kiss it, making Near squirm again. "No…don't touch me.." his voice brittle.

The man got off, adjusting his clothes, smiling back at the small child that's coiled up to a ball, "Excuse me leaving but I shall return soon, until then child."

* * *

"Mello, you should sit down," Matt carried a troubled look behind his goggles. The blonde pretended as if the pooch hadn't said a word, pacing up and down, his steps increasing into stomps. L pulled his knees up to the chair, a thumb on his lip, deep in deliberation, figuring out the best words to convince the king whom he has heard was an eccentric in a way that could be considered dangerous, psychopathic even. The thought made him shudder for his little brother.

"Good evening dear guests, what a strange hour to pay a visit to the king." Their heads turned to face the tall man, who strode in with his arms wide open, either in welcome or in exclamation of his own superiority. A lady with short dark hair came in after, bringing the tea.

They sat down, where Takada poured tea for everyone. L instantaneously plunged in five cubes of sugar, taking a sip out of courtesy. "Your Majesty" His voice formal as always, hands delicately picking up more sugar cubes for his tea, "My name is L, this is Light, Matt and Mello." He introduced.

Teru (the king) raised a hand for L to paused, looking at the blonde. Mello cat reflexes picked this up instantly, glaring back at the man, shouting in his head, 'what the hell you looking at?!'

"Mello is it?" an eyebrow rose. Mello felt the corner of his eye twitched, this guy, he thought, this guy was gonna steal Near away from him, how dare he look at and talk to Mello that way. Damn it, how he wished the room was empty and he can pounced on that man, ripping his heart out. his lips tightened, teeth grinding quietly.

"You were the one Nate was calling." the king said simply. Blue eyes widened, Near was calling for him?! Then another thought flashed passed his noggin, 'Why?'

"We came to bargain" L quickly said, noticing the death glares Mello was shooting at the man. The king shifted his attention back to the panda, waiting for whatever L was to bargain for. "We want Near." a straightforward L said.

"Near?" the man eyebrows moved.

"I mean Nate Rivers." L corrected himself.

"What are you offering?" The king was interested now, even though he wasn't going to give Near up, he still went along, 'God reveals all in due time' he thought to himself.

* * *

Damn hell! We've been sitting here talking with this guy for a whole darn hour and the only thing that's clear up to me, is how freakin' annoying and pompous this guy is! Shit you, just give me Near already! He gritted his teeth again, eyes narrowing.

Come on L, just gimme punch this guy already. Damn it…He took another large gulp of tea. The only thing good in this crappy hole is their tea. Jeez, how I wish I gotta gun right now.

Matt had a firm grip on his yellow tail, making his whole body feel numb, damn, he cursed his tail, being his only weak spot. Blue eyes widened to a glare at the redhead, then grabbing the cup, angrily gulping down its content. Damn the tea was good, sort of sour but there was something very delicious about it.

It's been another good five minutes, before the blonde stood up from his seat abruptly. He slapped Matt's hand off his tail, ready to scoff something vile and rude, when he felt the sudden need to use the toilet. Damn the tea.

"I need to use the restroom," and he stormed out, not caring whoever he offended with his unacceptable behavior or the fact that he didn't know where the hell the men's room was.

* * *

The blonde walked out of the bathroom, feeling more relieved and less tensed, looking left and right down the hallway, suddenly realizing that he didn't know how to get back and nobody was around for directions. Whatever, not like he'd asked, so he thudded his boots, making his way through the foreign place, it was summertime, but this place was still way too cold, he found himself shivering after a short while.

"HACHOO!!" he sneezed. With a gloved hand, he wiped his nose, sucking the mucus back. What was that smell? He took in deeper breaths, the scent was stronger as he continued to walk towards it. What is it? He stopped in front of a large door where the smell was agitating every nerve in his nose, it wasn't a bad odor, in fact it was quite pleasant, but very distinct, different from anything he'd ever smelled.

He opened the door without knocking or any form of notice, inviting himself into the room. He clutched his own rosary as he saw the ecce homo hung above the decorated window. He was about to take his leave, when he heard soft sobs echoing. Turning, he saw another door.

"Hello?" He peaked his head in, before full out bursting the door open when he recognize the white figure lying on the huge bed. "NEAR!" He rushed over, pulling an arm so that he could see the face he missed so much.

"..M-Mello?" voice still shaky. "Near, I miss you so much." He huddled the body close to his own. Near returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Mello's waist, starting to cry again.

"Mello…I thought--I thought you didn't want me anymore.." he hiccupped and stuttered.

"Don't say stupid things." His voice edged, then softened again, "I love you" a sure and certain statement.

Slowly, he let go of the embrace, eyes taking notice of the boy's exposed white legs and barely buttoned shirt. Near saw those blue eyes on his body, realizing what the teen was staring at. Hastily, he tried to button his shirt, moving to grab his pants, when the blonde enveloped his fingers around the boy's wrist. "What happened?" He was angry, that was for sure. Near pulling his wrist free, scrambled to dressed himself, wobbling and stumbling, blinking back the tears.

"What did he do to you?!" He reached and grabbed both of Near's wrist, shaking the small frame forcefully, "Answer me dammit! What happened?!!"

"No…let go.." the tears poured over, he couldn't bring himself to say it, it was too shameful, and frightening. "..ngh.." He tugged his wrist out of Mello's firm clutch, quickly redoing all the buttons of his shirt. Now fully dressed, he wiped the tears away, eyes focusing on the ground, waiting for whatever was coming his way.

"We have to go." Mello said after the moment of silence, "We have to get out of here." He didn't know what he was saying anymore, he just knew that he couldn't let anyone hurt Near ever again, and that they were going to be together no matter what.

"Let's elope." He didn't wait for an answer, which the stunned child couldn't possibly give anyways, entwining their fingers, and ran.

* * *

Ooh...Run! Run like the wind Mello!....hehe..this is a bad cliche...anyways...REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

"nnh.." The blonde sat up, holding his head which suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. He lifted his heavy eyelids, rubbing his eyes, trying to get a clear look of the dim room. "Where am I?" His voice still heavy with sleep.

"In jail." He quickly snapped his head facing a familiar redhead. "Matt?" The redhead nodded, scratching his head, smiling awkwardly at the situation they are put in.

"To be more precise, this is the dungeon," That formal voice, it could only be L. Matt moved a little, and L came to view. He was sitting in his usual crouched manner on the murky ground, another person was lying next to him, passed out, his brown hair a mess, the same goes for his clothes.

"What the heck happen to him?" Mello yawned, incoherent.

"He attacked the king." Silence fell. The words were starting to sink in now, his drowsiness leaving him with more conscience as he looked at the bars they were kept behind. "Shit!" He shot up to his feet, taking notice of how painful his limbs were, it's like he just got hit by a truck.

"You starting to get the picture now?" Matt asked rhetorically.

"How? Wha- but.." Blue eyes fell to the ground, trying to trace his steps back, what exactly happened? He was running, his sore muscles confirm that, then…

"Near!" His shout echoed, "what happen to Near?"

"What do you mean?" L asked, his voice a hint of suspicion and something else.

"We were…we were running and then.." His eyes fell again, brows furrowed, he can't remember what happened after that.

"You were with Near?" Matt looked at him wide eyed.

"Yeah.." He answered awkwardly, looking at the redhead, but Matt was giving him a frightened look, not exactly what he was expecting. The blonde turned to L, whose eyes had grown hard and intense. Why was everyone giving him such weird stares?

"Is that.." Matt choked, pointing a finger at him, looking down at himself, he realize his leather clothes had a strange shade to it. Swiping a hand over his leather vest, his eyes became huge at the hue that transferred to his palm.

"Is that his blood?"

* * *

Sorry to leave a cliffhanger like this, but I haven't figured out what to write next. Anyways I don't think it will be as suspenceful as it seems, so don't get too bummed out with this cliffy..I'm don't think I'll be able to write anything for at least the next one week, I didn't want to let you all think I'm gone missing...so yeah... we'll see what happens...depends on what college I'm going or which scholarship I'm taking...Anyways, I got 11As...so congrates to me...yay...

Bye Bye...


	13. Convince

Yes...finally finished this chapter...well it sure took long...but at least I made it long...guess that justifies it...hope there's still people who want to read this...I think I'll finish in the next chapter...PLease Review!!

* * *

**Convinced**

It took a whole hour of panicking, screaming, cursing and sobbing until Mello had nothing left in him, but slouched on the iron bars, his head pounding and heart burning with too many emotion, it felt like it was going to thump to explosion.

"Mel?" Matt said carefully, taking a daring step towards the unstable blonde. When Mello didn't so much as blink at this, Matt finally sat down, an arm over the blonde's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. "Mels, you ok?" the sentence was filled with worry. Again, the blonde didn't blink, continuing his self pity, lost in some other place. "Mello?" Matt looked at him straight in those blue eyes, they still didn't blink. "Mello, hey Mello?…Mello!" The redhead grabbed Mello's shoulders, shaking him roughly, trying to snap whatever trance he was drown in.

"That's enough Matt" L finally spoke, he hadn't said anything up until now. Matt stopped, looking at L get up and squat down right in front of the blonde. "He's in shock." L stated a matter of fact. "Can you fix him?" Matt was worried all over. "Hmm" that was all the panda could conjure before placing his palm on the ground and abruptly lifting a feet to kick Mello right in the face.

The blonde fell back, knocking his head on the bars as the force hit him, then his body went limp, sliding down to the left, before his senses came back and he used a hand to keep his body up. His mind upon interpreting the data, responded finally when he blinked, eyes no longer wandering in space, but focused.

"You back with us now?" L asked coldly. Mello nodded, rubbing his face with his palm and adjusting his body to an upright sitting position again. "Good" L continued, "Now then, we have to figure out what exactly happened. Mello," He paused, making eye contact with the blonde so that he was listening, "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I.." He tried to calm himself, and relax his mind, letting the memories course back. "I was…with you guys…we were drinking tea right? And talking…" Matt nodded fervently, while L remained quiet. "Then I went to the bathroom…then…" He furrowed his brow trying harder to concentrate, "I smelled something…"

"Wait" L stopped him, "What smell? Can you describe it?"

"It was…strange…dunno how to put it..but it wasn't bad, it was…nice.."

"What else do you remember?" L urged the blonde to continue.

"I was walking towards it, then…I found Near!" He almost shouted the name.

"Calm down" L instructed, Mello instantly relaxed his body again, "Alright, so you found Near, what else?"

"…he was…the king tried to hurt him, so I was gonna take Near and we were…" He paused hesitating. How was he going to tell them that he was going to elope with Near and leave the rest of them behind.

"Going to elope." L said bluntly.

"And leave the rest of us behind?" Matt's jaw dropped slightly, but L didn't look surprise. Mello nodded weakly, looks like L and Matt got the words out for him. "Mello, I can't believe you would do that" Matt pouted, but he should have expected it, what with Mello's impulsive nature and all.

"What else?" L ignored Matt, "What happened after that? How did you get blood all over your clothes?"

The two turned their heads to L, bewildered at his bluntness. Mello breathed, then slowly started his recollection. Nothing…the last thing he remembered was Near's soft hands in his own, the wind blowing against their body, shivering cold, but it was a moment filled with so much joy…then nothing.

"I'm sorry..I don't remember" he buried his face.

"Hmm" L had his thumb to his lips again, contemplating, "So you and Light were both poisoned, it seems." He said after he was done thinking.

"Poisoned?!" Matt spitted out, Mello widening his eyes.

"Well, actually, we were all poisoned, considering we all consumed the same substance but it only affected Mello and Light." L explained "It's known that the two are feline, and the people they attacked were mice."

"How do you know who I attacked?" Mello asked, gulping, he still wasn't ready to accept the fact.

"Let's just assume for now, the possibility you attacked a mouse is higher, it doesn't necessarily have to be Near." L tried a subtle attempt to give Mello comfort, before proceeding, "Taking those factors into account, you two must have been poisoned or more correctly drugged."

Drugged…that explains it. "Must've been the tea…" Mello muttered under his breath.

"Yes" L agreed. "The tea must've contain certain chemicals that intensified the animalistic instinct, causing the two of you to act out aggressively, but seeing as Matt and myself and also the king were unaffected, we could assume that the person who placed the drugged had motive and a specific target in mind."

"Who-" Matt mumbled, not really comprehending. But his unfinished sentence made Mello snapped his attention back, now he was mad, who the hell drugged him?!

"The perpetrator" L answered, "must've been somebody present in the tearoom and had intentions of keeping Near with the king or wanted to start some sort of stir or perhaps both."

Mello's mind was on full throttle, working its brain cells, then snapped, it must've been her! The woman pouring the tea, what was her name again?

"Good evening sirs" Mello and Matt yelped, fur on ends, turning to face the old gentleman standing on the other side of the bars, key in his hand, unlocking the cell. "Hello Watari, nice to see you've finally made it, what did they say?" L was still his easy going nature, while Matt and Mello just stared.

"They called and said that whatever you do is your business and they wish to have no part in it, whether against you or to help you." Watari announced.

"Good, now that we have politics out of the way." L stepped out the cell, motioning the two dumbfounded teens to move as well. "What's going on?" Matt asked stepping out of the cell, he and Mello carrying Light who was still passed out.

"Watari, will you please take Light" Watari did without a moments hesitation. "Take him to safety, we will go after Near."

"Is he going to be ok?" Mello asked suddenly as Watari took Light away. "Yes, he'll be fine, he hasn't gotten a chance to remove the drug from his body like you, but after he does, he'll be alright." They went with L, no protest or delays.

* * *

"NEAR!" the blonde shouted through the halls, banging on doors as he went. The team had split up, each going in different directions, L to the west wing and Matt to the east wing. "Near!" he turned the knob harshly. Finally a door that opens! He rushed in without a second thought. The first thing, his blue eyes saw was a white puffball lying on a bed in the middle of the room. He practically leaped over, laying his head on Near's rising and falling chest.

"Near" His smile slowly fading when he realize the pale child didn't respond, but his little heart was still beating steadily, so he's still alive at least. Sighs.

"What are you doing here?" Mello whipped his head quickly, looking at the newcomer. It was her!

"You!" His snapped, glaring at the dark-haired lady.

"Yes me?" she said indifferently, taking a few steps forward.

"Don't come any closer" he took a protective stance in front of Near's lying body, creating a barrier between Takada and Near. Takada rolled her eyes, not the least taunted, continuing in moving towards Near, "Haven't you caused enough problems for Near?" she said coldly, her heels clucking with each step.

"THE HELL!!" he scoffed, holding back all his urge to punch her in the face.

"Shh!" she made an irritated noise and walked passed Mello, grabbing a new roll of bandages from the drawer. "Don't touch him!" Mello grabbed Takada's wrist as she attempted to lift Near's arm. She pulled her hand away, "I have to change the bandages" she answered simply. "Do you want him to hurt?" The blonde went mute.

Carefully, Takada unravel the old bandages, revealing many scratches, most were simple cuts, but there were a few really deep ones, still fresh and red, also bruises and teeth marks. Did he do that? "Yes, you did" Takada said in the most cold manner, almost as if she intended to be cruel. "Do you see how much damage you've done?"

"I…" he was dumbfounded.

"You've caused him a lot of pain, you know?" her words pierced him.

"I--NO!" he snapped, "It's all your fault!" He accused, taking a step towards the woman, so that his shadow engulfed her. "You drugged me!" he scoffed, yanking her collar.

"Yes, but you managed to remove it from your system before you met Near, did you not?" she didn't need an answer, Mello's silence was enough, "And even if you didn't, don't you love Near enough not to hurt him no matter what?" she said spitefully.

He let his grip on her loose, eyes averting back to Near. She was right, there was no way for him to justify what he had done. He didn't... love Near enough?

Takada watched Mello's face closely, she knew her words obviously got to the blonde, now it was time to go for the kill. "And also" she continued, her tone cold and hard, "you've hurt Near before, haven't you?" Mello's mind instinctively wander back to their first few encounters where he had indeed humiliated, and hurt Near both physically and mentally.

"You know the two of you don't belong together. Cat and mouse" she stood up, towering over the blonde, making him seem like a child, "You can't protect him" she placed a hand on his shoulder, "you can't give him what he needs"

"But I-" his eyes became glassy, "love him"

"No you don't. It was just… an infatuation," Takada held his face, giving him a very serious look. She knew she had the boy, tough as they might seem, they're just unstable teenagers, you just need to know where to hit, and they crumble to pieces. She smiled inwardly. "Besides, love alone is never enough"

She took a deep breath, as a mother would when they tell a child that Santa wasn't real. "Near will be happy here, he'll have everything he needs, there'll be people here to take care of him, make sure he doesn't get hurt." she said confidently.

"But…" he hesitated, not really sure what he could say, Takada had managed to convince him.

"You can go home, to your friends and family and live a normal life. Isn't that what you want?" She stroke a hand through his golden locks, "I've already asked the guards to sent the rest to the train station, you should go." She ushered the boy out without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Takada sighed when she finally got the kid out of the room, one problem solved. She turned, seeing two black orbs wide open and staring at her. "Near, you're awake" she was still calm as ever.

"Mello…" Oh no, hopefully he didn't hear anything. Takada thought. "Where is he going?" his voice barely above a whisper, but she still heard them, sighing relieve inwardly.

"He's leaving" she said after collecting her thoughts quickly, moving towards the bed swiftly and sitting down gracefully.

"…Leaving?" he shook.

"Yes, Mello and the others are leaving" She made an apologetic face.

"Where are they going?" and most importantly what about him?

"They're going back" She watched as those big black eyes were covered by a thin film of moisture. "They said you should be with your own kind" she lied, but it was the only way to get a clean cut between Near and the others. "and you should marry the king" the lie came so naturally.

"Did.." he swallowed, "did Mello say that?"

"I'm sorry" she said, trying to fake an emotion.

"I see" he turned to face the other way, "If that is what Mello wants" That was a lot easier than Takada had thought. Near didn't even try to protest, he was all too willing to accept the fact that Mello didn't love him. Guess being viciously attacked the other day, really affected him.

"I'm sorry" she said again, this time with more sincerity as she bandaged his wounds. It almost made her feel guilty when she saw little tears fall, but she convinced herself she had done right. The two didn't belong together, it's better for them to accept this sooner than later.

* * *

"Mello!" The redhead tried to jumped for the blonde but was stopped by one of the buffed guards holding him down. Mello barely noticed his name being shouted as the guards let him forward, making him take a seat in the box with Matt and the others.

"Mello" Matt tried again, leaning forward to look into those blue eyes which were absent and distant again, "Hey Mello, you ok?" he waved a hand in front of the blonde. Reluctantly, Mello brought his mind back to reality, blinking and staring at Matt.

"Did you manage to find Near?" Mello nodded, at least he could still comprehend that much. "Well?" Matt asked, a little impatient to know.

"He was hurt" his eyes wandered, avoiding the stares, "I hurt him" he cringed at his own words. "I don't think….we can be together" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong force smashed into his face. He fell back, hissing in pain, eyes watery.

"You're an idiot" L said monotonously, but his eyes were almost a death glare. "Don't be so quick to assume" He squat down next to the blonde, looking at him with his normal blank stares now.

"I don't know what to do" he said, not making an effort to pick himself up.

"If you hurt Near, all you have to do is apologize, it's as simple as that" L smacked the kid in the head. "Ow!" Mello winced, sitting up, then getting swaying a little as the train jerked to motion.

"Shit!"

"Well, this is inconvenient" L looked around, realizing that the train was empty except for them, immediately getting suspicious. "We need to get off this train now"

* * *

Ok I need help guys,pls tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter... when I was writing this I realize it was rated T...so I was kinda limited...no lemon escapes...yeah so...anyways..I'm gonna try and finish off as much as I can...still have a lot of stories...if only I can bring my laptop with me...that'll be good...sorry I'm mumbling to myself...anyway REVIEW!!!


	14. The last letters

Oh..finally...finished..dunno if anyone still interested...I was writing this and realize it was straying from its original fluffy, cute, and ridiculous flow..so I tried to make it go like in the beginning again...I think I didn't put enough thought into this story...It's not in the 1:3 ratio...but I hope you guys will still enjoy this...this chapter was inspired by Sugar Ray 'When It's Over'...I'll write a new story soon hopefully...now I kinda wanna do a doujinshi...anyways REVIEW!!

_Italics_= flashback

**bold**= thoughts

* * *

**The Last Letters**

He was mad, seriously mad. Words couldn't start to describe how freakin' pissed out of his mind he was. Damn it, damn it, damn it!! The blonde had thought that provoking the whole student body, taking over the streets and rampaging the train station, plus stole away more than three hundred hormonal and half way wasted teens would somewhat cool him a little, but no the adrenaline just kept pumping through his vein until he was sure he would explode from this burning fire inside him. Damn, he was angry as hell.

* * *

_"Do you want him to hurt?" _

_"Do you see how much damage you've done?"_

_"You've caused him a lot of pain, you know?" _

"_Don't you love Near enough not to hurt him no matter what?" _

"_You've hurt Near before, haven't you?"_

_"You know the two of you don't belong together."_

_"You can't protect him"_

_"You can't give him what he needs"_

* * *

As he stood watching his peers which he somehow persuaded to come along this insane ride now violently banging the palace gates down with whatever they could get their hands on, trashing the heavens down and slowly he walked like the cool cat he was, his impeccable style, strutting, his eyes radiating no absolution, until he brought this whole freaking god forsaken country to its bleeding knees and get back what was rightfully his.

This is Mello, unique, tough and he gets whatever he wants, wherever and whenever.

* * *

"_It was just… an infatuation"_

* * *

Her words still smoldering toxic in his ears, ringing. Damn, how could he have let that no good witch get to him so damn freaking easy!!

**Near…**

* * *

"Bring it down!" he shouted, and just on cue, the gates crumble down in front of him, it was like a red carpet invitation. Heh! That's right he was going to bring this whole place down, burn it, crush it then step on its ashes.

…**I'm coming…**

* * *

_"U-Um-m-my-n-n-name-s-n-ne-nnear-r. I-I-w-w-um-h-he-here-p-ple-plea-s" The kid shakes so bad, Mello loses his patience too quickly, tearing the letter from under the those pale little fingers. Just another admirer, he thinks to himself. _

_"Not interested." the blonde says as cold as the arctic winter and turns to walk away._

…**I won't turn my back on you, never again…**

* * *

"_Mello is a terrible person!" Near shouts at him. At that time all he could think about was how to get some payback for what the little small fry had said to him (how dare the little twerp!), which he did when he kicked the soccer ball into that perfect porcelain face the next day on the field. Mello winks and sticks the tongue out at the poor nose-bleeding kid. _

_"Karma's gonna bite you in the butt one of these days." Matt retorts, but the blonde doesn't give a damn(yet)._

* * *

The blonde walks with ease into the palace as if he'd own it (he probably would when this was done). The pumped up teens causing all haywire to get loose, keeping the guards busy. He strides, stopping at a window to check if his blonde locks were nicely done in the reflection.

'Best to look best, right?'

**Very soon Near…**

* * *

_"Hey there cutie-hyk- where'd you come from?" The blonde was way too drunk and incoherently aroused, a bad combination, leading up to an unexpected yet very pleasurable first kiss, which came with a life-long bonus of being cursed. _

_SHIT_

…**I'll kiss you again…**

* * *

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

_Damn, it's that song over and over… His mind won't leave him alone, letting the images of the little mouse swinging his hips, touching his body, sashaying gracefully and that angelic face ever so serene, lost in his wonderland. (I wanna be in that world with you, Near)_

**Your body is a wonderland…**

* * *

"I object!" Mello announces a little too loudly, the wooden doors that led to the little chapel swinging open, inviting a swarm of uninvited rampaging teenage guest, making all the invited guess gasped and turning to face the intruders, a particular blonde leader being their main focus.

"He can't marry that piece of shit!" he scoffs, walking down the isle, his movements graceful but that look of death was hard to ignore.

Damn, he was mad, did he say that already?

How could Near stand there looking perfect as ever (despite some of the scars that still adorn his pale face) How could the little twerp put his hand in a hand that doesn't belong to the blonde? How could Near say 'I do' to anyone else but him?

He can't!

* * *

_"No, no, no, no, NO!! I don't want to marry you!!!" He burst, not that he had meant it, he just wasn't ready, he couldn't commit yet. _

'I do, even if I have to put on ridiculous wedding dress'

**Marry me**

* * *

"_Reach out as far as you can…cause I want to reach you too"_

"Near, come on, let's go" The blonde's voice became soft as he offers a hand to the bedazzled small boy.

* * *

_"I love Mello, forever and ever." _

'Don't ever change, I want to hear you say it over and over. Say you love me, forever and ever.'

* * *

_"Don't worry about it, the curse isn't real, so there. You two don't have to be together. Now that that's settled, come on, let's go." Near's so called mother says, and they take him away. How could he just let them take Near like that?!_

'Those idiots were dead wrong, I'm cursed, we have to be together'

* * *

_"Let's elope." _

The blonde had said, recalling the state that he had found his lover in after what he could guess as a visit from the king. How the heck did he let Takada talk him into giving Near up? And to this guy of all people?!

*PUNCH*

"Oh my Lord!!" The familiar annoying dark-haired lady rushed over to the king.

I don't hit girls, but...

*PUNCH*

* * *

_"Is that his blood?"_

"I'm sorry" He mutters.

_"If you hurt Near, all you have to do is apologize, it's as simple as that"_

"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

Near stares at the blonde. Mello was face was red as a tomato, it sure was a strange time to be flushed.

"Let's elope." that sounds familiar. Should he take Mello's hand? Risk this one more time? After all the pain and hurt?

**Hell yes!**

* * *

Where were they going? How far could they go? What about everyone else? Will people keep coming after them? Trying to tear them apart? Will they hurt each other? Will they really be happy together? Is there such a thing?

**SHUT UP**

* * *

_'To Mello_

_I know that I may not be very close to Mello and Mello may not even know who I am, but I must confess that my feelings for Mello are so strong that I simply cannot hold in anymore. I do not expect Mello to return my feelings, I simply ask that he acknowledges it, I do hope that I am not asking too much with that. No matter what, all I want is for Mello to be happy and help him whatever way I can, even if he doesn't feel anything for me. Mello, I like you very much, please be my friend.'_

* * *

They stole away on the first train they saw, sitting in a bunch of hay curled up in a messy mass, the train rocking to motion. Tails entwined, fingers interlaced, lips locked, they shared each others heat as snow began to fall.

"I love you" Mello says after everything, pulling his love closer to his chest, murmuring in those sensitive ears, enjoying how they twitched under the gentlest touch.

"I love Mello, forever and ever" Near couldn't help himself, even in deep slumber.

* * *

'To Near

I know I'm a jerk and even you know that I am a jerk, but somehow you still stick around with me. I do not really expect you to forgive what I've done, all the mistakes I've made, I'm still sorry as hell. No matter what, all I want is for you to be happy and if you think you can do that with me, then marry me. Near, I love you so much, please be mine.'

* * *

**I do?**


End file.
